


He came from the stars. 3   Hunting, passion and more.

by Tokyo_lover



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator (1987), Predator 2 (1990), Predator Series, Predators (2010)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Jungle, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Blood and Gore, Camp, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fear, Foreplay, Hunt, Hunters & Hunting, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Late Night Conversations, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Scary, Seduction, Swimming, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-04-01 01:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13987875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokyo_lover/pseuds/Tokyo_lover
Summary: Ter'kan, the handsome Yautja clan leader and Emma his beautiful human lover are now on the planet where they will be able to fulfill their dearest and most awaited dream. They will hunt together, at last.





	1. Wishes come true.

*Eighteenth month. Sixth day of the first week.

It was before the rising of the two suns. Emma grabbed her weapon then left the home, accompanied by Ter'kan and two of his apprentices who were caring a few of the couple's belongings. 

The couple kept expressing their thoughts about the soon-to-be departure all the way back to the docking area.

When they arrived at their ship a while later, they found a few members of the clan standing near the lowered ramp and discussing. There were the usual greetings just as the two apprentices went up the ramp, loaded with bags. The leader had a brief conversation with them before he and his mate boarded the ship.

Emma felt really thrilled to set foot in that place again. She was looking right and left, her heart filled with joy.

Meanwhile Emma and Ter'kan have just entered the control room. Seki'sen, Alrik'taden, Shun'ji and two other males of the clan were already in there. More greetings followed.

Ter'kan addressed his mate again just as another group entered the place. 'Emma!...I need to speak with our comrades due to our long and upcoming absence. You can stay or take a tour of the ship before the departure.'

She said with a smile. 'In that case I prefer to take a tour.'

Emma exited the control room after having waved at the group as a farewell. She visited each room, walking nonchalantly before she decided to retire to an empty room that was meant for trophies. She stayed in there while she kept listening to the deep voices that were coming from the control room. It lasted for a long moment. 

And then suddenly she startled due to sounds of foot steps coming from the corridor which signified that her comrades have already started to evacuate the ship.

Emma waited until the sound of foot steps ceased and Ter'kan finally showed himself in the middle of the doorway. 

She asked as she approached him. 'So? Did they all go away?'

He answered while slowly stroking her right cheek. 'Yes! It's good to finally get you alone.'

She sighed then whispered as a smile appeared on her face. 'Today it's the beginning of more happy and unforgettable moments that will mark our lives.'

The leader brushed his clawed fingers on her soft cheek once more. He then said while taking her hand in his. 'Come!'

Ter'kan and Emma went out and headed back to the control room. They sat at the pilot post without further delay. 

First Ter'kan made sure that his mate was comfortably sitting before he started to operate one of the consoles. An holographic screen soon was formed above. Emma kept watching how he operated both the console and the holographic screen. Suddenly the powerful but somehow soothing rumble of the engine resounded in the control room followed by slight vertical tremors due to elevation. The ship finally took off under the watchful eyes of Seki'sen, Alrik'taden and all the other males of Ryujin clan. They kept watching until the ship disappeared into the blue-orange sky that was brightly lit by the two suns. And then they split into groups, going in different directions.

 

*During the journey.

Emma enjoyed asking questions to which her love leader always answered while he kept operating the console or the holographic screen. She fixed the outer space through the window situated in front of her briefly before she continued taking a keen interest in the planet they were traveling to. 

So she asked just as the leader was typing on the holographic screen. 'Your first descriptions of the planet sound really promising. What is the name of that amazing place?

'The planet is called Alpheus-Rey 421! It's a small planet that had been discovered by a clan accidentally due to an emergency landing a very long time ago. And since then it became one of the favorite hunting ground of those from my species.'

Emma made her statement, smiling. 'Yautjas are the only ones who know about Alpheus-Rey 421?'

Ter'kan said as he continued operating his console. 'Well...that was the case before but soon it won't be anymore.'

Emma slightly frowned at him before asking. 'Why do you say that?'

The leader answered while typing on the holographic screen. 'Because soon you will become the first human to walk that planet.'

"She had a soft laugh then added. 'Yes, of course. I should have thought about it in that way. That was a silly question.'

Ter'kan glanced at her, saying. 'That's alright.'

Emma paused briefly before she continued asking her love leader more questions. 'Why is 421 attached to the planet's name?'

'Because there are 421 species of mammals that have been discovered.'

'Are there only mammals on Alpheus? What about flowers and plants?'

'No! There are birds, reptiles invertebrates and many plants as well. I won't give you further explanations because I want you to discover them all by yourself.'

Ter'kan concluded while operating the holographic screen again. 'You will love it.'

Emma had another soft laugh. 'I'm sure about that, my Ter'kan. Now I'd like you tell me about the weather.'

'There are two seasons. One is hot and rainy whereas the other one is a little bit less hot without rainfall. Now we are into transition so most probably we will have both.'

Emma added her own thought as she kept her eyes fixed on the leader's clawed hands. 'That's a typical thing each time the seasons are changing!...The same phenomena happens on Earth.'

A brief silence followed. Emma break it by asking a random question. 'What about the night?' Ter'kan answered after having glanced at her. 'It's short. It only last for five or six hours.'

Emma sighed visibly content then went on. 'Are we going to land on the same area you have already been before or a different one?'

Ter'kan stopped typing and said. 'A different one because I'm with you.'

They looked at each other. So the leader took his mate's hand in his and gently squeezed it. Emma knew that was one of his way in order to tell how much he loved her. She felt the need to show him love in her own way so she kissed his hand.

Long minutes passed. And then Emma spoke again. 'My Ter'kan! How long is the journey going to take?'

The leader answered without looking at her as he kept operating one of the console or the holographic screen above.' We will land during the morning of the day after tomorrow, Yautja time.'

She said with a smile. 'It's so satisfying to know that Alpheus-Rey 421 is closer than I expected.' She then asked still smiling. 'Do you think there will be encounters with other hunters?'

'Well, that's something we can't really predict. He glanced at her before adding. 'Don't you worry! No one is going to prevent us enjoying each other's company or intrude into our hunting territory. They know about the laws and rules as much as we do. You remember those rules, don't you?'

Emma answered as she nodded in agreement. 'Yes, my Ter'kan. She made another pause before changing the course of the conversation again. 'What is the biggest mammal living on Alpheus?'

'It's an herbivore that looks like a rhino with three horns. It is mostly found near lakes with a height up to two meters at the shoulders.

'Why is it found near lakes?'

Ter'kan stopped typing. Because aquatic plants are also included in his diet.' Emma asked visibly pensive. 'Are you going to hunt one of them?'

The leader answered as he began to type again. 'No! You are going to be the one who will hunt it. Emma protested slightly frowning at him. 'Don't you think it is going to be too much for me? I'm just a beginner!' 

Ter'kan answered after having emitted a trill. 'No because they may be of an impressive size and look threatening but they can't run fast. They have poor vision too. They are unable to see you unless you stand right in front of them.' 

Emma remained silent. Ter'kan understood what was going on in her mind at that very moment so he added in order to reassure her. 'I tested your skills a lot for the past weeks and I know what you are capable of that's why I chose it as your first big prey.'

She asked another question as a new smile appeared on her face. 'Could you tell me more about mammals on Alpheus?'

Ter'kan said while pushing two buttons on the console situated on his right. 'There is a predatory feline mammal the size of a leopard from Earth. It's the most beautiful too. It has black and turquoise blue rosettes on a immaculate white coat.'

Emma said delightedly. 'Your description is really appealing. I think I would like to hunt one of those.'

From then on Emma kept asking more questions about the fauna of Alpheus-Rey 421 until she felt the need to take some rest. She fell asleep on the reclined seat shortly after just as the leader had finished typing a code on the holographic screen. He looked at her because Emma was so beautiful even during her sleep. 

Ter'kan operated his console a few more times in order to let the ship flying on automatic pilot because he needed to have a rest himself. 

So he unwound with his eyes shut while he kept thinking about the upcoming hunts that will soon take place. He knew those hunts were meant to become special due to the fact that it will allow him to hunt with a human for the very first time. That human had already shared his life for almost two years and had been able to adapt to what was the most important for him. That human had achieved goals by working hard and had always been eager for learning in order to enrich her knowledge. That human was unique and he knew that he will never be able to find someone like her again. He loved that human as much as she loved him. That human was his little and beautiful Emma, the new love of his life.

 

*Eighteenth month. First day of the second week.

Emma has just joined Ter'kan in the control room. She addressed him as she sat to his left. 'Hey, my Ter'kan! believe we must be almost there.'The leader answered while busying himself. 'That's right! I have already commenced the manoeuvre for landing.'

First the ship was slightly shaken due to high altitude winds just as it began to enter the atmosphere of the planet. And then it stabilized completely once the descent commenced. Meanwhile Ter'kan kept operating the console or the holographic screen. It lasted for a while. Luckily the weather was sunny which it gave them the opportunity to have magnificent, bird-eye views of the landscapes. The surroundings were becoming bigger and closer as they were gradually approaching the ground. Suddenly a faint bump was felt because the ship has just touched the ground. Ter'kan operated his console one more time beforw the soothing rumble of the engine ceased completely. Emma stood up and glanced at the bay window of the pilot posts, exclaiming. 'I'm so happy!'

Ter'kan took her hand in his saying. 'Let's have a look at the surroundings.' They left the control room. 

The leader typed twice on his wrist device as soon as they came out onto the area that gave access to the exit of the ship. The doors started to slide open and the ramp to lower. The whole process took only ten seconds. They approached the doorway. They stood there at the top of the ramp, silent, while taking in the landscape. The weather was hot, occasionally swept by a light wind. Emma sighed contentedly then looked up and met Ter'kan's fiery, yellow gaze. He simply said. 'Come!'

They went down the ramp, holding hands. Emma let go of his hand and took a few steps. She turned towards him with a smile on her face and expressed her joy again. 'I'm so happy. This place is fantastic!'

He approached her and embraced her from behind. So she leaned her head against his chest and put one of her hand on his right arm. They remained like this while they continued admiring the landscape and its horizon. There was a small crystal clear water lake surrounded by a few big, grey and pink rocks of hexagonal shape not far from the ship. Dark green plants that looked like ferns were contrasting with the colors of those rocks. There were also all sort of tall trees mixed with exotic or strange-looking vegetation as far as the eye could see. Hills covered by an equally diverse and lush vegetation could be seen far beyond the jungle.

It seemed that mother nature had been very generous and didn't hesitate to bestow that planet with the most unusual but also beautiful living things. Birds with colorful plumage were flying high in the sky. Vibrantly colored butterflies fluttered in the sunshine while distant and eerie trumpeting indicated the presence of an imposing mammal. The buzzing of a flying insect mingled with a strident bird call. Little by little more smells and sounds began to fill the air thus leaving to imagination what the fauna and flora had to offer.

Plants that looked like a much bigger version of the clover from Earth were growing here and there on the sandy ground. The surface of the lake was undulating due to the light wind that was blowing from time to time. The blue sky was peppered with fluffy and white clouds. 

Suddenly a shadow flew over them. They looked up and saw what it seemed to be a big bird of prey. It glided above the trees top for a brief moment before it disappeared, flying away towards the hills. By now the sun was at its zenith thus making the heat more intense. So they took in the landscape for another brief moment then went back inside the ship. 

They began to prepare things in order to make their stay on the planet enjoyable. Emma retired in the living quarters and made sure everything was according to her needs because she wanted to feel at home right away. Meanwhile Ter'kan was coming and going between the control area and the other rooms, concerned to prepare the ship and its equipment before hunts would take place. There were items displayed in one of the corner of the equipment room that he took time to examine and check the functioning. That was a part of the hunting gear he intended to surprise his beautiful mate with.

Ter'kan and Emma spent the morning hours, working in separate areas until they finally met up again in a room adjacent to their sleeping quarters. That room was meant for any purpose, including eating and repairing things as well. The leader asked. 'How are you doing?'  
She sighed, saying. 'I'm fine and content. Everything is so beautiful. It must feel utterly wonderful to take a dip in that crystal clear water lake!...Did you notice that the color of the water changes according to the intensity of the sun?'

The leader said. 'Sure! That's one thing. The surroundings are so beautiful thus giving us the possibility to experience outdoor life style to the fullest extent.' He added by taking her hand in his 'Let's go back outside!'

Ter'kan and Emma went out again. By now the sun had already began to set thus making the heat a little bit more bearable.

They approached the lake, holding hands. The leader said while pointing at the hexagonal and colorful rocks. 'Look at these! They are perfectly located for sunbathing and more.' He exclaimed , this time showing the jungle with his whole hand. 'What a magnificent place this is! So inviting for hunts and other purposes as well.'

Emma had a good laugh while peering at him amorously because she understood what he meant.

But as they kept looking towards the lush jungle suddenly a spine-chilling roar came from the distant hills. Two others followed right after. So Emma asked by moving closer to him because she felt uneasy. What was that? I imagine how monstrous that creature must be.'

Ter'kan answered as he kept looking towards the hills. 'It is the largest predatory feline mammal and also the animal I love hunting the most on this planet.'

Emma looked at him and asked a series of questions, visibly stunned. How big is it? How does it look like? Ter'kan continued his explanation as he took a few steps. 'It is as tall as you. Also, remember that skull with the eighty centimeters long jaws and armed with razor-sharp teeth as big as my thumb?

Emma exclaimed with a hint of fright in the tone of her voice. 'Of course I remember! That's the one you put on display in the right upper corner of your personal trophies room on board the big ship. It gives a good idea how it must look like when alive.' She paused before asking. 'Are you going to hunt that animal?'

Ter'kan went back to Emma and said. 'Yes and you will be able to witness that.' He stepped behind her and took her in his embrace. He concluded with an appealing and promising remark. 'New thrill awaits us.'

And so the couple's first day on Alpheus-Rey 421 ended with a sense of new achievement and anticipation. They cuddled as they kept contemplating the sun slipping slowly below the horizon. They got back inside the ship as soon as it completely disappeared behind the hills.


	2. Preparations and Emma's first hunt.

*Eighteenth month. Second day of the second week.

That day Ter'kan took Emma out for an early morning stroll in order to make her discover more about the surroundings. Each one was caring a spear, just in case. First. they explored the surroundings not too far from their camp before they ventured even farther into the jungle. Emma was instantly fascinated because those places were bustling with interesting life. There were animals and plants similar to those she had the opportunity to admire on Earth or on Yautja Prime that mingled with unusually shaped insects or plants that looked confusing at the first sight. There were red and black, six winged dragonflies with two tails which made them look like as if they had two abdomens. Flora that looked like mushrooms but were in fact carnivorous plants. And the foliage of very tall trees meant for an easy and fast climbing were intertwining with thick and lush creepers that were producing some sort of red berries with an odd, fruity smell. The hot air was increasingly weighed down with new smells while more insects or small mammals were crossing their path. 

Emma was becoming increasingly astonished as they kept venturing farther and farther into the jungle. However the presence of big, flying insects was also making her feeling uneasy. Cicadas and moths were very colorful with an average length of ten centimeters. She never liked those she had seen on Earth but the ones she had found on Alpheus-Rey 421 looked even freakier due to their size.

And then as they were walking through some bushes, suddenly screeches came from one of the trees. They looked up and saw two small mammals crouching on their hind legs. They emitted their high-pitched cry once more then moved away, hopping from branch to branch. Another small and different mammal appeared a few steps in front of them once they managed to get out of the bush. That one looked like a terrestrial fox. Its orange coat was speckled with brown spots. Its eyes were big and light green which suggested it had a good nocturnal vision. It kept looking at Ter'kan and Emma for another brief moment, hissing then quickly slept through some thick vegetation and disappeared. As they set off more bird calls and animal screeches began to echo through the lush and steamy jungle. Some were quite loud which aroused Emma's curiosity. She kept asking questions whenever an animal cry or a bird call was filling her with uneasiness or enchantment as well. Ter'kan was giving explanation without revealing too much thus leaving to her imagination how those animals and birds may have looked like.

Later on, Ter'kan and Emma were on the way back to their camp. The young woman continued expressing her thoughts about what the jungle had to offer. She had opportunity to make even more new and odd discoveries due to the fact that Ter'kan had chosen a different path from the one they walked through when they started exploring the jungle. That new itinerary didn't go without some more uneasiness for Emma. She saw thistles with thorns big enough on which a small mammal could easily impale itself, a yellow salamander whose back was oozing black poison, many others strange looking plants with foul smells and hairy creepy crawlies. And for that Emma kept expressing her uneasiness or even cussing mildly. Meanwhile Ter'kan was amused and always clicked his mandibles rapidly for a joyous laugh before asking her how was she supposed to manage once she will have to face the enormous and furry ones. Emma was retorting in funny and sweet ways by jokingly saying that she'd rather see fur on mammals than see it on insects. Her witty remarks appealed to Ter'kan nevertheless which encouraged him to add more tease into their conversation.

When they finally reached their camp they were full of pep and in a good mood. They both agreed enthusiastically to retire to the control in order to discuss about the hunting party whom Emma will have the privilege to witness. First Ter'kan showed her a recorded video of his last hunt on Alpheus-Rey 421 that dated back to more than two years. ago. 

And so Emma had a first glimpse of the animal that Ter'kan loved to hunt the most. She remembered how much the sight of that skull had scared her but since she saw what the animal looked like when alive, it definitely terrified her even more. Her former job helped her to relate that animal to another one which roamed The Earth millions of years ago. 

Meanwhile the holographic video has just come to an end so she expressed her thoughts right away. 'You stated in one of our previous conversation that the animal you love hunting looks like nothing I've ever seen before. However I've become aware of something since I saw the video. Do you know that your favorite prey is very similar to another animal that roamed The Earth millions of years ago and it was called a gorgonopsid? It was one of the biggest predator of its time.' Ter'kan emitted a low purr before confirming. 'That's a very interesting fact. I believe your former work helped you to achieve this conclusion.'

She said with a smile on her face. 'Absolutely! And there is something else. I came up with another conclusion since we went for a stroll through the jungle. I've seen also plants specimens that were similar to some that thrived on Earth a very long time ago. There were palm trees and ferns. I have always found those species of plants very beautiful to look at and I'm sure I will see more as we will continue exploring the surroundings further.'

Ter'kan just nodded. Emma sighed with visible contentment then kept asking Ter'kan questions about his favorite prey on  
Alpheus-Rey 421. 'Are there any differences of the size between males and females? And what are you going to hunt?'

'Yes, there are! Males are dark grey while females are rather light grey with brown speckles. I would like to hunt an old male.'

'How will you be able to differentiate an old male from a young one?'

'Most of them have missing fangs and multiple scars around the neck due to many years fighting during the mating season. That's when they are the most aggressive too. This makes hunts even more thrilling and demanding.' Emma said looking pensive. 'I see.' She then went on. 'How do they live? What about their physical abilities and strength?

'They live in small groups but solitary individuals can also be found. I'm targeting one of those for my next hunt. As for their physical abilities, they are fast runners, moving very nimbly and capable of jumping high.'

Emma raised her eyebrows before saying, visibly fascinated. Not only do they look and sound terrifying but all these abilities you mentioned, make them even more scarier. Now I understood why it became your favorite prey on this planet!... Like you said the bigger the beast, the more thrilling the hunt will be.'

The leader stroked her cheek gently. 

And so Ter'kan and Emma spent another long while in the control room. They continued sharing their expectations and conceiving how their upcoming adventures together would be.

 

*Eighteenth month. Third day of the second week.

Ter'kan and Emma woke up with the rising sun due to the fact a very busy and wonderful day was awaiting them. They retired in the room where weaponry and hunting gear were put on display after having eaten a light and healthy meal consisting of meat, vegetables and fruits.

Emma knew very little or nothing at all about the basic equipment of a hunter in spite of the fact she had seen males displaying it many times. So that day Ter'kan had a long conversation with her during which he explained the functioning of each device or answered her questions. All his equipment had pride of place on the table because he wanted to show it as he was explaining things to her. 

He said by pointing at the bio-mask with his whole hand. 'The mask protects the head but acts as a respirator as well. It has a zoom function, two kinds of recording systems. and multiple visions modes as well. There are normal vision which the same as a human in order to fit in with the first shooter genre, a thermal for spotting regular beings like humans or any other hot-blooded sentient beings, an electric one which gives a red background and used to spot Xenomorphs by their white outline while the one with the green background is used for spotting other Yautja or technological objects also shown in a white outline. There is even a neuro vision which shows the prey's current emotional status. The recording system work has a playback mode that shows what the wearer has witnessed or been involved in.'

Emma interrupted him and added her own thought. 'Yes and I remember those recordings can be downloaded to a console on board the ship then visualized again as holographic videos.'

Ter'kan said after a nod.' Exactly! Your remember that well.' Emma smiled. So he continued by adding with more enthusiasm in his voice. 'The mask also has another important device meant for recording voices and translating!...It can plays parts of audio which are used to listen to the prey's voice in order to study its language or as a lure.'

Emma explained while touching the mask.'This is very interesting and I can only imagine the possibilities. For instance if I wanted my human prey to fall into a trap I'd play an audio of a child or woman in distress.'

He said, eyeing her with interest because her accurate statement came as a surprise. 'You are right! I often use it myself.'

She smiled again then asked on by pointing at a part of the mask. 'What is this? It looks like a miniature lightning.'

Ter'kan went on with his explanation after having brushed his clawed index on the part of the mask Emma was pointing at. 'This is the targeting and tracking system. It's a laser target designator for shoulder based plasma canon which compromises three corners of an open triangle to aim at the targeted prey that is incorporated to finalize the shot. As the prey is decided upon, the designator will zoom a triangle on the prey from the head-up display or as you called it a miniature lightning, which will flash and turn solid read then fires. It also has a zooming capability so allowing to shoot at preys from great distances. And last but not least it also helps to locate trajectories of thrown objects.'

Emma simply nodded. He grabbed another device, saying. 'This is the wrist gauntlet is a small computer device which as its name implies it's worn on the wrist. It's the most important and prized piece of the equipment because it has several technological advanced features with different displays. It has a sat-com, a self-destruct device, control for the cloak and in some cases a control for the plasma canon as well.'

Emma looked attentively at the gauntlet for a few seconds before asking.'Could you tell me more about the cloak?'

The leader answered just as he switched on the gauntlet. 'This device provides the hunter with active camouflage at long ranges and it's reserved for hunts against preys that use firing weapons. And of course there is one item that I must cover my body partially with in order to be fully operational! An item you thought was there for aesthetic purposes only.'

Emma laughed softly before evoking some past memories. 'I remember at the beginning I had the wrong idea about the mesh real purpose. I thought it was there to make you look more attractive.' She paused briefly then asked. 'How does it work?'

'It bends light around the wearer and projects a semi-transparent image, rendering the wearer partially invisible. However it has weaknesses. It's effective on dry terrain and it will become inoperable if there is contact with water. The other disadvantage is that the light has to be retracted through the entire cross section of the hunter's body at short ranges which means the distortion of the light around the cloaked body becomes noticeable thus making the cloak ineffective during close fight.'

Emma nodded again. Ter'kan paused briefly before he continued by taking an elongated and small, metallic case that was beautifully embossed with tribal patterns. He opened it, saying.'This is the medical kit. It is a complex and versatile first aid used by Hunters while on hunts and contains various serums or medicine including tools that can be used to treat and heal a various range of wounds fast with effectiveness. The methods used are painful which cause the hunter to roar in pain most of the time.'

Emma said while looking at the strangely shaped surgical instruments. 'I can imagine that.'

Ter'kan put down the open case on the table then began his explanations by showing different parts of the armor. 'So! This is the armor and like the bio-mask, it varies in appearance. It's very light, strong and made of several layers of metal.'

Emma exclaimed while weighing in her hand some pieces one by one. ' It's almost weightless indeed. I remember Mar'ten's mask was surprisingly so light first time I grabbed it and now finally I know why.'

She sighed while fixing the breastplate. One can imagine special and painful memories crossed her mind at that very moment.  
She then asked with a slightly forced smile. 'By the way could you tell me more about the wrist computer and explain what is a sat-com?'

'A sat-com is a Yautja holographic map projector that shows the graphic of some object or building. It can work as a positioning unit in order to locate enemies or other targets as well. It works by displaying a miniature and 3-dimensional holographic image that is projected out of the wrist computer.'

Emma brushed her fingers against a metallic object, saying. 'Now I'd like you to tell me more about weaponry. 'Ter'kan took in his hand his plasma caster and continued. 'Weapons varies from hunter to hunter and these are the most commonly used ones.'

He added by giving her the small canon to hold. 'The plasma canon is as you have already noticed it's the distinctive mark of the equipment. This weapon has long range and very powerful projector capable of guiding armor-penetrating plasma bolts at distant targets. Also the weapon's bolts explode in a burst of plasma shrapnel causing wounds and damages to the other enemies near the point of impact. These energy bolts can be pale blue or yellow. It's aimed via a targeting system built into the bio-mask, making the weapon to track with the user's head movements. Generally a three-pointed targeting laser sight arranged in a triangular formation is used to increase accuracy. It's fired by using the wrist gauntlet.'

Meanwhile Emma has just put the small canon down on the table. Ter'kan took another metallic piece then went on. 'This is the articulated arm in order to mount the canon on the shoulder.' Emma took the articulated arm in her hand. She said, weighing it. 'It's also as light as the armor plates.'

The leader grabbed another device that was displayed on the table and wore it on the wrist of his right arm. He made a slight movement with his hand. He began to explain as two serrated and pointy blades of forty centimeters in length and five centimeters wide extended from the device over the back of his hand. 'As you already know these are called wrist blades and are the weapon of choice for most hunters. It sharp enough to cut through bones and is also used against unarmored or disarmed opponents.'

Emma said, while bending over slightly in order to have a better look. 'The sight of these big blades with razor-sharp cutting edges bring visions of tremendous amount of blood and lethal damage.One fast and powerful strike would be enough to cut a human in half.'

He nodded in agreement then continued. 'Wristblades are considered among the most honorable weapon that a hunter can use when he kills his prey due to its close-range nature.'

Ter'kan retracted the blades into his wrist device then grabbed one of the combi sticks that was displayed on the table and exclaimed a bit triumphantly. 'Here is your favorite one! I don't think you need explanations about this one.'

Emma took the weapon from his hand. She extended it while saying with a smile. 'I love this weapon so much because it's telescopic thus making it relatively small and easy to store when not in use but can extend to spectacular lengths when it's needed in combat.'

She put Ter'kan's combistick down on the table and grabbed hers. She extended it then continued. 'I love mine more than anything else. One of the reason is that it has such a sentimental value for me and I don't need to explain why.'

Ter'kan grabbed another weapon right after. Emma exclaimed as her smile disappeared. 'This is a shuriken! I can't deny the fact that it brings back unpleasant memories not only because I cut myself with it badly but also because there was a time when my relationship with Alrik'taden was difficult and somehow scary.'

He unfolded the shuriken he was holding. Six pointy and curved, fifteen centimeters long blades came out of the hub. He added by holding the weapon at ninety degrees angle. 'Luckily the shuriken you unfolded had only four small blades. You healed quite fast but if you had the bad fortune to unfold one of these your hand would have been cut off.'

Emma frowned at him because she felt uneasy about that nightmarish vision. She said while she kept looking at the weapon. 'Tell me more about this terrible thing!'

Ter'kan pushed two buttons simultaneously. He went on as the six blades folded away into the hub. 'This weapon shares several similarities with the smart disc which I'll explain about afterwards. It has an in-built tracking and flight correctional capabilities which means it can track a target and return to the user. However this is not always the case and it rather become stuck in solid surfaces instead of returning to the one who threw it. And last but not least it has incredible cutting power and also allows to pin imposing preys to the ground.'

He put it back on the table and took the smart disc then carried on with the explanations. 'Like the shuriken, it's a thrown weapon and as you can see it has an extremely sharp circular edge. A computer-controlled gyros ensure that returns to its user when thrown and gives some auto-guidance thus allowing it to follow a moving target too.' Emma asked. 'What if it becomes embedded in solid material? What are these holes for?

'In that case it can be returned to the thrower by pushing a button on the wrist gauntlet. The holes are the hand grip for use as a melee slashing weapon.'

Emma concluded. 'The smart disc and the shuriken are two complex, deadly weapons. It must take a lot of time until a hunter is skilled enough for a perfect and accurate use. Ter'kan nodded in agreement before saying. 'Absolutely! It takes years of harsh and long training.'

Emma asked by pointing her whole hand at a gun-shaped device. 'What is this gun for? And how does the net work?'

'This is the netgun. Its a small handheld weapon that fires a net that rapidly expands and travels at great speed. It hurls the target across the place, pinning it to a nearby surface which makes it an easy target for killing. Not only that, once fired the net has the ability to tighten around the wrapped target with so much force that causes the wire mesh to carve into the flesh of victims.

Emma let him know her wish as soon as he finished. 'According to your explanation this is a weapon of easy usage with painful and deadly consequences. I'd like to carry one during hunts just in case.' 

Ter'kan confirmed as he put the weapon back on the table. 'You will have one.'

The leader completed the introduction of the weapons with brief explanations of the whip that acts like a cutting weapon and the scimitar or single wrist blade. Emma listened to him visibly astonished with a hint of disgust because he told her in details how he finished off one of his prey by using his whip.

They have just started to prepare themselves for the hunts to come Ter'kan took the opportunity and showed his mate the hunting gear he had made especially for her. Emma couldn't believe how well all the beautifully crafted parts were fitting her. Armor plates were moldable to the natural relief of her round breasts or her thin waist and pauldrons finely embossed with the clan's insignia and exotic flowers were protecting her shoulders. A metallic silver codpiece finely embossed with tiny and golden tribal motifs was attached to a belt made of black leather with a silver buckle inlaid with tiny beads of lapis lazuly was covering her small and private nudity. Additional and special parts of the hunting gear allowed her to hang weaponry in her back, around her legs and hips as well. To her great surprise there was also a bio-mask crafted to fit a human head.

Emma began to ask questions with great enthusiasm while Ter'kan was helping her with all that new hunting gear. 'How did you manage to obtain this beautiful hunting gear according to my size without even taking my measurements?'

He answered a bit jokingly just to see her reaction. 'I'm afraid, I can't reveal you my secret.' She complained with an adorable and impatient tone, almost imploring him. 'Come on, Ter'kan! Don't say that! I really need to know.'

He clicked his mandibles rapidly for a brief and joyous laugh because he loved the way she was expressing her impatience. Emma insisted. 'Would you please say it!'

The leader spoke while he was buckling the strap of the armor plate on her right thigh. 'I memorized a few things and used an item from your outfits.' Her mood changed instantly. She chuckled then simply asked with her eyes shining. 'How?'

Ter'kan said just as he finished buckling the strap of the armor plate on her left thigh. ' I saw you naked countless times that's why this helped me to imprint in my memory the exact shape and size of certain regions of your body. I also took one of your brassiere in secret in order to make the mold and forge the chest plate of your armor according to the exact size and shape of your breasts.'

Emma said as she burst out laughing. 'Oh, my Ter'kan I must admit that was an excellent idea and I love you even more for that.'

He caressed her cheek gently then expressed his satisfaction while he was checking if the straps of her shoulder armor plates were well fastened. 'It's fabulous to see you dressed like this. You will look even more beautiful once you will add the weaponry.'

Emma sighed deeply then said with a smile in a low as she adjusted her belt. 'I love it. I feel pride and joy at the same time.'

The leader came up with a tender-hearted conclusion while caressed her cheek once more. 'I'm sure about that.'

Emma kissed his hand then continued her preparation. Ter'kan began his own preparation while he kept supervising hers at the same time.

 

*** 3  
Emma was all armed and equipped and so beautiful to look at. Her long and black, silky hair was arranged in a high and braided ponytail to which she had attached a few small silver rings encrusted with lapis lazuli or onyx in order to sightly weigh it down.

They went down the ramp as soon as Ter'kan put his mask on. He typed on his wrist gauntlet twice right after and the ship cloaked within seconds. They headed for the hills.The weather was hot and cloudy. Ter'kan chose to take a short cut that's why they had to walk on a path through the jungle half the way. Their itinerary led into immense plains with the lush hills as background.

Herds of herbivores from different species were grazing peacefully. Among them there was also a small herd of animals that Emma intended to hunt. She and Ter'kan remained at the jungle's edge. First they crouched down, hidden by big bushes with dense foliage and looked silently at the animals then climbed the trees for a better observation. Long minutes went by. Meanwhile Emma was asking questions about animals that were the closest including those she will hunt soon. That's when she learned that males and females were of the same size and color. And the length of their horns was the only detail in order to differentiate them. Suddenly one of the males started behaving with hostility because a solitary and smaller rhino from a different species approached the herd too close. The intruder was quickly intimidated by his attacker's size resulting in his retreat so he galloped away. Long minutes went by. 

And then a change occurred which caught Emma's attention. She expressed her thoughts in a low tone. 'The guardian has already started getting away from the rest of the herd. What if I'm going to start my attack now.'

Ter'kan emitted a low purr before saying. 'You could but you won't have a wide and empty area in order to move freely and hunt without any possible intrusion of an another animal. That's why you'd better wait and observed it until it isolates itself from the rest of the animals completely. 'She looked at him, asking. I agree but what if it doesn't isolate itself?'

Ter'kan added while typing on his wrist gauntlet. 'In that case you will have to lure it.' Emma sighed before asking. 'How am I supposed to do that in a accurate way?'

 

'You place yourself in its field of view in an empty area and make any kind of loud noises. It will dislike your intrusion and will come to you thus making it move away from the rest of the animals.' She paused, visibly a bit perplexed before asking again. 'What kind of loud noises am I supposed to make?'

Ter'kan answered as he kept observing the herbivore that Emma had already targeted. 'Any kind you want. This is your hunt after all.'

Another silence followed. Ter'kan and Emma kept observing the plains. And then for some reasons suddenly the guardian galloped far away thus isolating itself from the rest of the animals.

Emma spoke again in a exciting and low tone because the situation was taking an obvious and unexpected turn. 'That's my chance and that's so good because I can't wait anymore.'

Ter'kan nodded in agreement. So they climbed down from the tree and moved in order to be closer to the animal by using the big bushes as shields. They crouched down and kept watching the animal grazing peacefully. Emma addressed the leader. 'I suggest to change our position so when I will get out of the bushes I will be able to show myself far in the distance by standing just in its field of vision before I will start my attack.' 

Ter'kan said by putting his hand on hers. 'Your strategy is correct.'

Emma smiled with a satisfactory expression on her face then moved again followed by Ter'kan. They get out of the bushes once Emma considered their position right for the attack. Ter'kan remained in place and watched how Emma kept going. 

She approached her prey from side a little bit as silently as possible then stopped and looked at it briefly before she walked towards it again. So she grabbed the dagger that was hanging at her waist and brandished it by shouting war cries twice in order to draw the animal's attention in her direction. The herbivore turned its head to the right and kept looking towards the source of the sound. Emma stepped forward a little bit more before shouting another war cry. 

That's when the three-horned rhino started galloping towards her. She threw her dagger with intent to wound and immobilize it before the kill but she missed. The rhino kept galloping. Emma extended her combistick and waited as the herbivore was coming up to her more and more. And then suddenly she threw her weapon so injuring its neck with a deep and accurate stab. Surprisingly, in spite of the wound the rhino kept galloping towards her. Emma walked quickly sideways. She grabbed the spear that was hanging at her back and threw it with all her strength. The spear traveled at great speed and sank into one of the animal's front leg. She shouted another war cry because she had finally managed to stop it. The animal growled and breathed heavily before collapsing on its side. Emma approached her prey at a run. She grabbed the combistick with both her hands and removed it from the animal. She raised it and sank into the animal's abdomen. She did the the same gesture with the spear and delivered another fatal blow thus killing it instantly.

She removed her weapons from the animal again just as she saw Ter'kan approaching her. She exclaimed in a loud voice all ecstatic while brandishing them. 'It feels great! I've never felt so great! It was such an awesome sensation when I made my kill. loved this hunt and I can't wait to go on another one.'

Ter'kan put his right hand on the armor plate of her right shoulder and praised her. I was amazed how quickly you acted and used your skills with accuracy. I didn't expect this hunt to be over so soon. You did really well considering this is your first one.'

Emma added, still trying to catch her breath. 'To tell you the truth, me neither.' She had a soft laugh before adding as she proudly poked the animal with one the tip of her combistick. 'I should have played with this beast a little bit more before I made my kill.'

She grabbed another dagger that was hanging at her left hip right after. It was much bigger with a longer and wider blade than the one she'd used during the attack. She said with obvious pride in the tone of her voice. 'The time has come to collect my very first trophy. And I'm going to need this one.'

Ter'kan contemplated her with admiration a few seconds before making his remark. 'That's what I would have done.'

Emma smiled then raised her dagger by holding the handle with both her hands and sank the entire blade into the rhino's neck. She  
exclaimed just as she began to cut through it. 'Its flesh is thick. I will really have to use my strength.'

First Ter'kan didn't do or say anything. He watched her a brief moment in order to see if she could manage things. But as she kept cutting with difficulty, he addressed her by putting one of his hand on hers. 'I'd better take over from here.'

Emma gave Ter'kan the dagger. He began to cut into flesh with such a quickness that she exclaimed. 'Wow! With you strength, you make it look so easy. It's as if you are slicing fruits.'

He's just finished to cut the flesh all around so she asked because the head was still attached to the body by the bones.' With what are you going to cut these big bones?'

He didn't respond. He just torn away the head with a shower of blood droplets before Emma's amazed eyes. She said while looking at him amorously. 'That was impressive!'

Emma put away her weapons then left the plains, proudly holding her trophy despite the weight. She disappeared with Ter'kan into jungle again. This time they followed a different path on their way back to the camp. The new itinerary gave them the opportunity to go through a few beautiful spots which led to more hunts. 

And then Emma wished to make a stop by another lake in which a small waterfall was pouring. That's when the opportunity for another hunt came to her. The feline, she intended to hunt for its fur, came to drink. 

Her second hunt has been scarier than the previous one because the animal moved much faster while growling in a really unsettling way. Emma knew that animal didn't like water so she used that trick to her advantage in order to slow it down and delivered her death blow by simply throwing her spear. 

That hunt surely wouldn't be the last of the day. Emma saw a bird whose feathers had caught her attention when they cut across a clearing. She put on the floor the fruits of her previous hunts and grabbed her spear. She threw the weapon at the bird just as it flew over her head but missed it to her disappointment.

That's when Ter'kan took also into action and threw his dagger at it thus killing it in flight instantly. The leader picked up the bird and removed his dagger from its chest before he handed it to his beautiful mate. Emma added it on the top of the rhino's head then set off, smiling contentedly. Ter'kan took another opportunity to praise her with encouraging words.

 

When Ter'kan and Emma returned to their camp later that day, it was hot and humid which heralded the approach of stormy rains. The camp was situated between the ship and the lake. There were six posts made of freshly cut high and thick tree branches fixed upright in the ground that marked the camp. Rectangular and white pieces of fabric were displayed on two of them which fluttered in the wind like flags. Various bladed weapons and furs of different colors were hung on a third post flanked by two others topped with unlit torches so giving the camp a bit of an unsettling air. Cooking utensils, tools for different purposes and two metallic boxes were scattered around the campfire marked by many round and grey stones.

Ter'kan and Emma put down the fruits of their hunting then went back to the ship in order to proceed with the removal of their weaponry  
and hunting gear. A moment later Ter'kan got down the ramp covered only by his metallic codpiece and loin cloth whereas Emma had her bikini on. They made some arrangements inside the camp according to their needs before they began to work. 

First Ter'kan helped Emma with the cleaning of her trophy which brought awkward but also amusing moments into the situation. He grabbed some tools with one of the metallic box then crouched down next the three horns rhinoceros severed head. Emma crouched down next to him. The leader slipped four fingers of his right hand under the skin at the base of the neck where the head had been cut off from the animal's body. He then moved his hand all around in order to detach the skin from the flesh before he turned inside out the part of the skin that he has just peeled off. Emma frowned with a pout of disgust just as he continued the skinning process thus revealing the bloody and dark red flesh little by little.

Suddenly Ter'kan addressed her as the foul smell of the blood dripping flesh got into her nostrils. 'From now on you are going to do it by yourself while I will continue giving you instructions.'

She pouted again with that same expression of disgust then protested shyly with an hesitating tone. 'Oh no! I...don't think I...will be able to...do it.'

Ter'kan briefly stared at her then asked 'Why?' She answered, lowering her gaze. 'Because it's too much!'

Emma sighed as she kept her gaze lowered. Ter'kan became aware of her feelings and state at that very moment so he lectured her. You a're surprisingly fussy and to tell you the truth I didn't expect that!...I explained to you many things in order to prepare you for all that and you seemed to accept it.' She sighed again. 'Well...listen to a story is one thing but then see it happen is something else.'

The leader paused for a few seconds then asked. 'How am I supposed to go on hunts with you if you are unable to collect and prepare trophies?'

She retorted by looking at him again. 'Please! Don't say that! It's just the beginning that's why I need time and practice in order to become accustomed to some situations.'

He put his hand on her right should. 'Precisely! There is always a beginning for everything and you should throw yourself into it as the opportunity comes to you.'

Emma remained silent visibly hesitating so Ter'kan asked her a few questions in order to encourage her:

"Remember that awesome sensation of pride the moment you made your kills? Wouldn't you like to feel the same again?'

'Of course I'd like that!'

He nodded then went on. 'In that case you really should complete the preparation of your trophy.'

He paused again for a few seconds then added out of the blue, certain it will have a positive effect on her. ' My first trophy wasn't as big as yours.'

Emma had a soft laugh then after having sighed again contentedly she continued the preparation of her trophy under the leader's guidance. First she completed the skinning then used a special device that looked like a very big gun and was producing a powerful jet of very hot steam in order to boil the soft tissues, including the brain so facilitating the removal. She put all that messy matter in a metallic and big, lidded container meant for waste before she washed the skull again with hot steam carefully. The last step was the polishing of the wet skull which she did really well. She got up and grabbed the big skull with both her hands. 

She held it high for a while with a smile on her face before she announced. 'Now let's do the feline!'

Ter'kan grabbed the hind paws of the lifeless animal with one hand and lifted up. He spoke as he dropped it at her feet.' I'm going to watch while you do this one all by yourself.'

Suddenly the smile on her face was gone. She frowned at him then asked by repeating the end of his sentence, feeling uneasy

He took a big dagger with razor-sharp cutting blade and handed to her, saying without paying attention to her obvious uneasiness. 'You are going to start with the head.'

Emma stared at him a few seconds with that same uneasy expression on her face then took the weapon and crouched down. 

She held the dagger-handle and was about to cut into the animal's neck but stopped. So Ter'kan added with a commanding voice. 'Do it! What are you waiting for?'

She didn't say anything and raised the weapon, ready to stab the animal's neck but stopped again. She said, sitting on the ground. Really! I can't.'

She dropped the dagger and ran away. She took refuge inside the ship. Ter'kan stood there, fixing the dagger on the ground briefly before he went inside the ship. 

He found Emma sitting a the pilot posts and looking sad. He looked at her for a few seconds then spoke. 'Learning isn't easy most of the time. We are put into tough situations and we have no choice but deal with them and this no matter how hard it is. We must deal with them if we really want to broaden our knowledge positively.'

Emma expressed herself with a nervous tone. 'You are so damn right!...I've been always so fascinated by the stories of your hunting parties and knew what to expect. I mean, I wasn't scared or disgusted by those bloody scenes you told me about! Really!...I loved them and had always wished to do the same. Unfortunately since the real thing came to me, it isn't the case anymore. I won't deny this makes me sad because I know you expected something different.'

He took her hand in his. 'Emma! Listen! This is your first hunting party and I've never expected you will go through all the steps without fears and apprehensions. Sure, you were brave and used your skills efficiently during all the stages of the hunts. I remember how happy and proud you were when you made those killings. That was a pleasant and bright side of an hunting party. And then came the less brighter one. The preparation of a trophy isn't a pleasant thing for those who do it for the very first time. I understand your feelings because I've been myself through that. Not as scared as you are but still the situation put me through some stress.'

She frowned at him, asking. 'How did you overcome your fear and uneasiness?'

He answered with hand gestures in order to emphasize his explanation. 'Simply by practicing! The more I went on hunting parties, the more I learned to work quickly and get accustomed to the sight of blood and guts!...I did it because I've been always thinking about those rewards that brought pride and sense of great achievement for a hunter. I was even prouder each time I showed my trophies to the others and proved I was worth into the eyes of my society.'

He paused then added, certain she would like it. 'When Alrik'taden had made his first trophy he said: "-This is awfully good because I can smell the scent of my pride and victory.'

A silence followed. Emma looked all pensive. And then she addressed her love leader. 'Your speech helped me and now I'm determined to try again because I'm stubborn and so willing to learn.'

Ter'kan squeezed her hand gently. 'These are some character traits of your personality I love.' She concluded with a smile. 'That's me!'

Emma stood up and announced thus changing the course of the conversation.' The weather is so hot. I'd better work on that feline before it starts to get smelly.'

Ter'kan nodded in agreement putting his hand on her shoulder. They left the control room and went back outside. So Emma picked up the dagger and started cutting through the animal skin and flesh. She cut into it deeper and deeper, using more strength until she managed to detach the head from the body. And then she proceeded with the preparation of her second trophy by using the same methods when she had to prepare the rhino skull. 

She proudly said as soon as she had finished while holding the freshly polished skull.' And that, my Ter'kan, is how I do that!'

He stroked her cheek, complimenting her. 'You did really well.'

Emma went by brushing her hands against the fur of the carcass. 'And now let's carry out with the removal of the fur!'

She grabbed the hind paws and tried to lift the carcass up but she had troubles due to the weight. So Ter'kan took the paws from her hands. He said by walking towards the nearest post. 'Come! We are going to do it together. Take the dagger you gonna need it!'

Emma grabbed the dagger and followed him. The leader tied the front legs of the feline with a thin rope then hung it on the post. He said, stepping back. 'First make a cut all around at the base of the neck!'

So Emma made the cut around the neck skillfully. Ter'kan added once she was done. 'And then you make another one, starting from the neck and go all the way down straight to the tail. This is going to make the skinning easier and faster.'

She said before proceeding. 'Alright!'

Ter'kan was watching the movement of her hand. He continued as soon as she finished making the second cut. 'Now turn inside out the fur at the base of the neck before you start the process.'

Emma just nodded then began to peel off the fur of the neck. She pulled it down a little bit but had to stop soon after. She said, turning her head to one side. 'Oh, no! I don't want to see this. That's creepier and more disgusting.'

So she continued pulling down the fur without looking and adding right after. 'I may not see but still I can hear. I hate the watery like flesh sound it makes when the skin detaches from the flesh.'

Ter'kan clicked his mandibles rapidly for a short and joyous laugh before saying. 'Because your are doing it too slowly.'

No sooner had he pronounced his words that he suddenly grabbed her wrists with his hands and pulled the skin all the way down so rapidly that she didn't have time to say anything. He then let go of her.

Emma exclaimed looking at the fur she was holding. 'Huh? What? It's already finished.'

She turned her head to the right and saw the flayed carcass. She exclaimed again by looking away immediately afterwards.' No! I really don't want to see this.'

Ter'kan said as he unhooked the carcass. 'I'm going to dump it in the jungle. Many animals will feed on it.'

Emma shouted as he walked away. 'I'm going to start and prepare the rest of the game.'

The leader didn't say anything but just raised his hand as a sign of agreement. First Emma spread the freshly flayed fur flat on the clean and sandy ground before she carried on with her work. So she grabbed the lifeless, exotic bird and sat on the floor in the shade of the hexagonal rock. She began to pluck it. 

When Ter'kan came back a while later she had already plucked half of the bird. He sat in front of her so she said as she went on working. 'The feathers are really beautiful. We could use them as decorations in many ways.

Ter'kan explained just as he took between his index and thumb one of the feathers from the pile. 'Some of its bones are small and interestingly shaped and could be used for making jewellery as well.'

Emma exclaimed after a soft laugh. ' Necklaces made of small bones and feathers! That would make such a beautiful design!'

The leader put the feather back on the sandy floor and confirmed. 'I'm sure about that but until then we are going to enjoy eating the bird. It tastes really great.'

Emma had another soft laugh before concluding cheerfully. 'Now I became hungry. I'd better hurry.'

So Emma continued plucking the bird. Meanwhile Ter'kan was making more arrangements in the camp. Sometimes he was going back inside the ship, taking equipment, tools or weaponry before he was appearing again, caring new ones. When Emma was finally done with the plucking and the cleaning of the bird, Ter'kan joined her, bringing a beautifully carved, wooden basket filled with four kinds of vegetables and three kind of fruits that he had taken from the small reserve situated underneath the room meant for many purposes. He began to cut all the veggies, including one of the fruits into small chunks while Emma was busy preparing the meat. She cut the bird into pieces and arranged it in a circular, shallow pan before she seasoned it generously with tinny yellow seeds that produced an oil as fragrant as the coriander when heated and three pinches of black powder that smelled like mix of ginger and lemon. Ter'kan added the veggies and the fruit pieces. From then on that was the beginning of another joyful moment. 

Ter'kan and Emma cooked and ate their food outside again. That day they chose to stay out well after dark. They had a long conversation while they were cuddling and admiring the dark and starry sky.


	3. Ter'kan's hunt.

*Eighteenth month. Fifth day of the second week.

It was in the morning. Emma was sitting in the weapons room very lightly equipped. She enjoyed watching her love leader was preparing himself. That day was meant to be special because it was her turn to witness his hunt. A event she had been anticipating for months. later 

 

Ter'kan and Emma went down the ramp, holding hands some time after. The leader typed something on his wrist gauntlet then said as the sliding doors and the ramp were closing. 'Today we will walk through a new part of the jungle because that's where I want to start my hunt.'

He then put the bio-mask on his face and fixed the small hoses situated on both sides of his head to his hunting gear. 

They set off, still holding hands. Luckily the weather was cooler than the previous day. They had a long walk through the jungle. This gave Emma the opportunity to discover new surroundings. Beautiful plants or strange looking small mammals led to enriching discussions with her love leader. Suddenly the same spine-chilling roar that Emma had heard upon her arrival on Alpheus-Rey resounded twice far in the distance just as she was expressing her satisfaction by bringing into the conversation her own knowledge.

They stopped and listened. A third roar louder than the previous one echoed in the distance right after which proved that the enormous feline was now even closer.

Emma looked to the right then to the left. She said with anxiety in the tone of her voice as she looked back too. 'It could be anywhere! Besides it isn't easy to spot in this various and dense vegetation.'

Ter'kan was about to type on his wrist gauntlet in order to use his different vision modes when the rustling of dry leaves rustle and the snap of twigs caught their attention. They turned around abruptly and saw the big and grey feline several meters away from them. It was the same beast whose Emma admired the skull then watched a video in which she saw a live one. That video scared her but now to see it for real was, indeed, even more terrifying. So instinctively she stepped behind Ter'kan for protection. She was watching the enormous feline and came to the conclusion that it really looked like the prehistoric animal she had already mentioned before. 

Emma and her love leader and his mate kept observing the feline as now it stopped behind a large bush and sniffed noisily. By now Emma began to feel so anxious that she made understand him with hands gestures she wanted to climb the tree before the feline would notice them. Ter'kan refused with a wave of the hand then pointed at the feline because a change took place. The feline was, indeed, moving away from them.

Emma sighed with relief then whispered. 'It didn't see us.' She then asked, looking around her. 'What now?'

 

'We are going to follow it on foot for a while then we will continue our stalking by using the trees. This will allow us not only to have a good insight of the animal but also to observe his behavior and habits more easily.'

Emma asked just as bird calls pierced through the hot air of the jungle. 'How long do you think the stalking is going to last?'

The leader explained while typing on his wrist gauntlet. 'It really difficult to say because it is a period during which the hunter is put into unpredictable situations thus allowing him to learn about his prey as much as possible. And the longer the stalking the better his knowledge which will allow him to start his attack in the most rewarding and efficient way.'

Emma and Ter'kan set off again, making their way through the vegetation while they kept an eye on the enormous feline that was walking quite far in front of them. Long minutes went by. Soon the distant and rapid splashes of a waterfall were heard in the distance. That's when Ter'kan ordered with hand gestures again that from now they should continue their stalking by using the trees. So he crouched down in order to allow Emma to cling to his chest in that same way she did when they climbed trees in the Amazonian forest for the very first time. She had her arms around his neck and her legs firmly wrapped around his waist. 

Ter'kan started to climb a very tall tree with a trunk of an imposing circumference and many thick and lush branches. It took him only a matter of seconds to be almost at the top due to his incredible strength and agility. He then put Emma down on a branch as thick as her torso and typed on his wrist gauntlet again. He briefly searched the surroundings by using his thermal vision before the stalking went on. They continued following the beast by using the trees and for this they had to move from one branch to another which wasn't always easy for Emma because she didn't have the abilities and the balance required for a fast climbing.

So Ter'kan was lending her a hand or carrying her each time they had to take high and perilous parts in order to go fast and not to lose sight of the feline who was constantly on the move. It lasted for a long moment. And then they heard the splashes of another waterfall. Undeniably the beast led them to that place. A short while later they were placed on a branch so that they were able to have a good overall view of the waterfall and the surroundings. They observed the feline drinking at the small lake in which the waterfall was pouring for another brief moment.

Ter'kan emitted a menacing and low purr. He spoke again while typing on his wrist computer. 'I'm going to start my attack.'

Emma simply nodded. So the leader jumped from one branch to another until he set foot on the ground again not far from the tree in which Emma was hiding. Meanwhile the enormous feline started to move around the edge of the lake as if there was something in the water. Ter'kan cautiously approached it from behind. He extended his wrist blades on purpose in order to disturb the animal. It turned its head and looked at the hunter snarling. 

Meanwhile Ter'kan arched his back as he kept growling loudly. He did so for a short while before he got nearer to the increasingly angry feline. And then suddenly Ter'kan retracted his wrist blades into the device then grabbed the spear that was hanging in his back. He started to handle as he kept growling threateningly in order to provoke the animal and force it to attack.

Meanwhile Emma was standing still on the thick branch at almost twenty meters above the ground and watching every movements of the scene so stunned that her eyes were wide open and her breathing fast and regular. And then all at once she startled because the animal tried to strike Ter'kan with a blow of its paw. The leader stepped back quickly and roared by brandishing his spear. The feline snarled again as it tried a second blow of its paw. Ter'kan avoided it by moving to the left. This enraged the animal even more which made it to renew its attack with more speed and ferocity. This time it managed to hit the target. Ter'kan got his right thigh heavily scratched. Blood started trickling from the wound. So he threw his spear and managed to injure the animal's front leg in order to prevent another attack. A roar of agony echoed. It roared again before it ran back into the jungle with the spear embedded in its flesh. 

Ter'kan rapidly typed on his wrist gauntlet before he continued his chase. Meanwhile Emma was looking towards the part of the jungle where the leader and his prey had disappeared.

Emma soon heard Ter'kan's distant roars and those of the feline which proved that the fight, she couldn't see, continued taking place somewhere else in the jungle. She was concentrating on those distant and terrifying sounds, trying to imagine the progress of the fight. This lasted for a long moment during which Emma listened while sitting on the thick branch with her legs bent in front of her. 

But soon the situation took another turn. She suddenly got up due to the approaching roars which indicated that the animal wasn't far away. And then it appeared again running out of the jungle. It had many injuries and obviously looked much weaker. It stopped at the edge of the small lake and was about to lap for a drink but was disturbed right after by Ter'kan who has just come out of the jungle with parts of his body covered by small patches of his neon green blood. He was holding his spear in one hand and his combistick in the other. 

He approached the feline as he kept roaring and threatening it with both his weapons at the same time. The feline roared in turn before rushing towards Ter'kan. The hunter threw his spear at the feline and pierced it in the neck, hoping it would slow down. This attempt was unsuccessful. Now the feline was only a few steps away and ready to pounce on him. The leader quickly stepped back without letting his guard down then raised his arm and threw his combistick with such a strength that half of the weapon went to sink into the animal's chest.

The feline collapsed on its side. Ter'kan approached it at a run. He extended his wrist blades again and slashed its throat. Blood spurted, splashing the sandy soil around as the feline roared in agony one last time. It was finally dead. 

Emma soon shouted all ecstatic as she was waving her raised arms in order to make the leader look up in her direction. 'MY TER'KAN! That was absolutely fantastic.

He didn't say anything, just waved back. Her voice echoed again as she added. 'Come and help me with the climbing down! I really want to see it close.'

Ter'kan waved once more as a sign of agreement. A while later he was setting foot on the branch on which Emma was standing. 

She exclaimed again right away as she took a hold of his arm. 'That was exactly how I've always imagined it! Powerful, scary, thrilling, mesmerizing and that's not all.'

He said so adding more excitement into the event. 'I'd add fabulous too.'

Emma then switched to another subject after having analyzed at the cuts on his lower abdomen and arms. 'These are bad.'

He affirmed while glancing at the wounds on his left arm. 'I'll treat them later.Let's move! It's time for my trophy collection.'

She contemplated him with a smile. So he kneaded her right forearm gently before allowing her clang to him again for the climbing down.

Emma expressed herself enthusiastically as soon as they reached the spot where Ter'kan had killed the feline because the size of the animal astounded her a lot. 'I wasn't fully aware of how big this animal was when we saw it in the distance, foraging for food in the other side of the jungle earlier. But now since I'm standing so close, I can see how big it really is. You were right to say that it is as tall as me. It was a terrifying experience to see the animal from far when it was alive but now it's equally scary to see it so close even when it's dead.'

She leaned closer. She continued as she was looking at its enormous and pointy, curved teeth. 'Look at this jaw! It gives me the creeps when I compare its size to my whole body. It could rip me in half so easily then swallow me just as an appetizer. I shudder to think of it.'

The leader made rather a scary remark. 'Surely! You wouldn't be enough to fill its belly.'

Emma took a few steps back then added as she was looking at the scars around its neck.'One thing for sure, this old male wasn't on diet. Look at its belly! I find it quite fat.'

Ter'kan removed his mask. He grabbed a box hung in his back and put it on the ground. He proceeded with the removal of the weaponry from the carcass before he began to collect his trophy. Emma was watching him with silent admiration. It lasted for a moment. And then suddenly she frowned just as he finished the boiling process because that was something she didn't when she had to prepare her own trophies.

She commented, with visible uneasiness on her face about that obvious thing the leader was about to do. 'Don't tell me you are going to eat this!'

Ter'kan retorted, amused by her reaction as he scooped a small, white and gelatinous chunk from the skull. 'The brain is really delicious and full of nutriments too!..."

He put it between his jaws then pushed it in his mouth with two fingers. Emma had a pout of disgust. She said, looking away. I really can't watch this.'

Ter'kan clicked again his mandibles joyously for a short laugh. He then teased her affectionately as he scooped another small chunk from the skull. 'Say, beautiful! Don't start making fuss again! Weren't you the one who had always insisted on the fact that you wished to live with the other me?'

Emma looked at him again, saying. 'Yes, of course.'

He swallowed the chunk then made his remark with that same teasing tone. 'Well now...that's the case.'

Emma sighed then asked as she kept looking at him a bit perplexed. 'Do I have to witness this each time I will go on hunting parties with you?'

Ter'kan just nodded as a response. He took another chunk, smaller than the previous one and ate it before he completed the preparation of his trophy. He then put away his equipment and weaponry as soon as he had finished treating his wounds. 

Emma said while the leader was putting the mask back on his face. 'It's so hot! I'd really like to swim in that lake near our camp.'

He approved her idea as he held his trophy against his chest. 'Yes, you will do that!'

They finally moved away from the headless carcass after having glanced at the lake one last time.

 

* Much later.

 

It was at the soothing and golden evening sunset when the sounds and smells of nature were changing. Strident screeches of nocturnal birds of prey and different animals cries coming from the jungle echoed. The hot air was occasionally swept by a breeze thus bringing the heady smell of some exotic flowers. The light silver colored ship was changing into a darker one due to the light at the end of the day. The bird screeches and the animal cries ceased gradually. And the only soothing sound was the rustling of the leaves coming from the jungle. Suddenly an unpredictable gust of wind swept across the lake, so undulating the surface of the water and bending the ferns that were growing around the hexagonal rocks at the same time. 

Emma appeared at the top of the lowered ramp soon after. She briefly took in the surroundings then removed the silky scarf that was covering her body partially. She went down the ramp, naked and approached the edge of the lake. She kept taking in the landscape far beyond the jungle lit by the golden light of the dusk. Another bird screech came from above. So she looked up and saw a bird flying away towards the lush hills. She followed it with her eyes until it disappeared at the horizon before she decided to finally ventured herself into the crystal clear and warm water of the lake.

Emma walked on the stony bottom, cutting through the water slowly. She went farther and farther until she was submerged to the waist. She started to paddle with the right hand around her slowly in order to feel the water flowing against palm. She did it for a short while before she stepped even farther in order to go for a swim. She glided through the water gracefully until she was out of her depth. She stopped again and continued swimming on the spot by paddling with her arms and legs. 

That's when she saw Ter'kan coming down the ramp, covered by his loin cloth only. He waved at her, silent before he approached the lake's edge. He looked at her for a few seconds, tilting his head to the right then got into the water. His height allowed him to walked on the stony bottom all the way towards her. 

He said once he was treading the water, next to her. 'I knew you would go for a swim sooner or later!...You had mentioned about it earlier today.'

Emma described her feelings with a smile as she slowly kept paddling on the spot. 'Yes and now it's the perfect moment. You know I love spending time outside once it starts getting dark, especially when I'm with you. I find the ambiance mysterious, romantic and so inviting at the same time.'

Ter'kan said while splashing his abs with water.' I'm sharing your feelings. Besides it always brings back an unique and unforgettable memory.'

Emma clang on to his arm and evoked some memories in a low voice. 'I know what you mean. Our very first encounter had taken place exactly at this moment of the day.'

The leader kneaded her shoulder gently thus encouraging her to put her right hand flat on his abs while she kept clinging on to his arm with her left one. That's when she looked up and met his eyes full of anticipation. This enticed her to carry on with a more sensual approach. So she slowly caressed him several times by burying her face in his chest. 

He stroked the nape of her neck purring at the same time. He then suggested with arousal in the tone of his voice. 'Let's get out of the water!'

Emma just nodded. Ter'kan took her in his embrace and carried her out of the water. He put her down and kept caressing the upper part of her body so making her increasingly more excited. By now she really had a desperate urge to give him pleasure. She brushed her hands on his abs a few times then removed his loin cloth, dripping with water and let her passion speak. She loved providing with kisses all over his chest while teasing the ridged head of his cock at the same time. She pleasured the leader that way until his member was fully erect. 

That's when Ter'kan changed the course of the action again. He sat on a hexagonal rock situated near the lake and pulled her between his open thighs. They continued providing each other with hotter caresses.

It lasted for a long moment. Their foreplay took another turn as soon as Ter'kan ran his clawed thumb against Emma's soft and rosy lips so making her understand that he wanted to be sucked. Emma firmly stroked his cock a few more times then knelt. She leaned towards him and began to run the tip of her tongue all around the ridged head. 

Ter'kan threw his head back as content growls rumbled in his broad and muscular chest. He enjoyed that sensation for another moment then said as he continued caressing the back of her head. 'Take it in your mouth!'

Emma gave him an amorous look then complied. First she licked the juices of the ridged head in order to show him how much she enjoyed the taste of his cock. She licked, humming with delight and this until she decided to take a good length in her mouth. She began to give head with regular, back and forth movements. Her performance encouraged him to add more daring and sensual excitement into the foreplay. He leaned forward slightly while emitting a trill and stimulated her wet entrance by brushing his middle finger against it. By now this part of the foreplay boosted his desire to a point that his impatience grew bigger. He slowly fingered her wet and slippery entrance a few more times then stood up. 

He said by taking her hand in his. 'Come!'

Ter'kan picked Emma up off the ground and made her sit on the rock nearby. He brushed his clawed hand on her pussy lips, saying. 'Lie on your back!'

Emma complied after a soft moan. She positioned herself with her bottom at the edge and opened her legs. The leader was standing next to her with his legs slightly apart. She was waiting, eyeing him with desire. She let out a soft moan just as he slowly pushed his cock inside her. He began to thrust at a regular pace, holding her open thighs with both his hands.

Meanwhile the sunlight was diminishing. The shadows were stretching thus plunging the landscape into the darkness, gradually. That torrid scene was silhouetted against the setting sun. Ter'kan kept making love to Emma with that same and regular pace. Soon the sounds of their ecstasies mingled with sounds of the nature. Moans and growls were accompanying bird calls or distant animal calls. A warm breeze loaded with flowery scents was blowing from time to time. Ter'kan thrust for a while before he felt a need to change his position. So he leaned on his arms with his hands placed on both sides of Emma's head and continued making love to her. Emma was moaning loudly while she enticed him either by looking into his eyes or by holding her head high slightly because she had an irresistible needed to see how his rockhard member was sliding inside and out of her.

Ter'kan kept thrusting for another long while being quite vocal himself. He kept growling and huffing heavily with each new thrust. By now Emma was expressing her ecstasy even louder. Ter'kan knew she was getting close by the way she was sinking her nails into his biceps. And then as he continued piercing her with fast thrusts, all of a sudden she turned her head to the right and closed her eyes. There was a flight of birds just as she let out uncontrollable and loud moans. The leader stopped thrusting and caressed her waist before he moved up to the upper part of her shapely body. Emma opened her eyes again as softer moans came out of her mouth.

He fondled her breasts gently a few times before taking her in his embrace with his cock still inside her. He sat on the rock so that his chest was against hers. From now on he just had to hold her waist with both his hands and slam her down on his cock with continuous up and down movements. Emma began to moan loudly again while clinging on to his shoulders. The leader did it relentlessly. He did it until he released his seed inside of her, growling deeply. Emma hugged him, leaning her head against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. The leader held her with one hand while he kept caressing the nape of her neck with the other one gently. They cuddled like this for a moment while listening to the sounds of the nature before they decided to take another dip into the crystal clear water lake.

Ter'kan and Emma unwound outside so prolonging their tender time together. They went back to the ship once the darkness had finally taken over the landscape.


	4. Hunts and trophies.

*Eighteenth month. Sixth day of the second week.

It was during the afternoon hours. Emma was watching through the window of the pilot posts. Soon afterTer'kan joined her. He addressed her as he began to type on a round console of medium size, situated in the middle of the bridge. 'Let's watch the videos of our most recent hunts!'

She approached him, saying with a smile on her face. 'Great! I've been waiting for that.'

Ter'kan kept typing until an holographic screen appeared above the console with a fuzzy image on it. He pushed one more button and the image became clear. A video began to play soon after. Emma commented because that was the video of her first hunt. 'That's moment when we had just arrived at the plains.'

'Yes!'

She watched another short part of the video then added. 'I must admit that it gives me feelings of satisfaction and fright at the same time because in spite the danger I can't believe I was able to do that.'

'It's normal to feel this way, especially since it was your first hunt.'

Emma simply nodded. They kept watching the video, silent. And then Emma spoke again with more astonishment because now the video was showing the part in which she was about to start her attack. 'It seemed I wasn't scared at all. I went straight for it.'

She paused briefly before she continued. 'That rhino was a true frightening and imposing sight. I still can't believe I dared to attack it.'

She paused again then exclaimed with visible pride in the tone of her voice. 'But hey, that's really me in that video!'

She sighed with a smile on her face before concluding. 'I'd love to experience that awesome feeling of pride and fright again. I'm so looking forward to go on more hunting parties. I also do know that I will get greater satisfaction each time I will team up with you.'

Ter'kan put one of his hand on her shoulder and agreed with a nod.

And then that video was followed by the one which showed how Ter'kan had hunted that enormous feline. Emma was always making honey-tongued remarks while she kept looking at the video and her love leader alternately. Her enthusiasm became funnier and sweeter the moment she started to comment the video which showed the hunt of the bird and the other feline. Needless to say that video gave her new feelings of happiness and pride so she demanded to watch the one of her first hunt again. She wished that because she needed to see how she managed to kill her very first prey in that spectacular and skillful way. Here again she didn't hesitate to express the eagerness she had for her next hunts. The leader approved her anticipation by praising her with words of love and giving her some detailed explanations about a few animals that could make good preys. These possibilities raised Emma's curiosity and brought new questions about the expectations during her upcoming hunting parties. She knew that was meant to be more exciting and rewarding because two of the animals that her love leader suggested could be hunted only during the night time. Ter'kan spent another long moment with her and kept providing her with more satisfactory recommendations as to appropriate her choice before he surprised her with different and further information.

So, Ter'kan decided to make contact with their clan. Emma said with a smile on her face as they approached another console situated to the left of the pilot posts. 'Excellent idea! I'm wondering where did they go since we left?'

The leader answered while he was typing on the console. 'They traveled to the planet on which half of the population is Yautja.'

She had a soft laugh then made her remark. 'Yes, I remember! Alrik'taden mentioned about it once during my long stay on the mother ship. Is that planet far from Yautja Prime?'

'It depends on the departure point.'

'How long would it take from Alpheus-Rey?'

'It would take only one day, Yautja time.'

'It's so good to know.'

Ter'kan looked at her contentedly before asking. 'Did I give you ideas?'

She laughed softly again then answered, hesitant. 'Maybe...I won't hesitate to...inform you about my new plan just in that case.' 

 

Meanwhile Ter'kan has just pushed two red buttons situated on the left and upper corner of the console. Eerie and electronic sounds echoed in the control room as an holographic and empty screen started to form above the console at the same time. Suddenly the eerie sound stopped and a fuzzy image appeared on the screen accompanied by a deep and distorted voice. It lasted until the image became clear and the voice recognizable. 

It was Alrik'taden. First he greeted then exchanged words with his father before he addressed Emma too. 'Hi! How are you my tiny huntress?'

'I'm fine. I didn't expect you will be the first to talk to us.'

'Why did you say that?'

'I thought Seki'sen would be the first because he is in charge.'

Emma glanced at Ter'kan then asked with a smile on her face. 'Where is he now?

Alrik'taden didn't have time to answer that Seki'sen joined him immediately afterwards. The second in command had a brief conversation with the leader then spoke to Emma. Alrik'taden translated for her. 'Seki'sen wishes your return soon.'

She had a soft laugh, saying. 'I wish that too.'

Alrik'taden translated again. Seki'sen nodded with visible satisfaction so Emma blew him a kiss. Meanwhile some other males of the clan appeared behind the second in order to greet and exchange words with their leader and his mate as well. Emma was delighted to share with them a few important events of her life since she had landed on Alpheus-Rey. Ter'kan enjoyed translating every short conversation Emma had with each one of them with promises of greater revelations upon her return.

And then the second added something else as Alrik'taden appeared next to him again. The young male translated. 'What if you come and join us at the colony? This will give us occasions of going on hunting parties together.'

Emma glanced at his father while she said with a smile on her face. ' Yes,I have already been thinking about that.'

Ter'kan joined in the conversation. ''I think Emma will agree once I will explain to her about those beautiful landscapes and incredible animals on Arcadia-Syrinx.'

Emma laughed softly again then showed enthusiasm while addressing Ter'kan 'I won't deny that your words are tempting me.'

She then added, addressing Alrik'taden again. 'Don't be too surprised once I will announce my arrival on Arcadia-Syrinx any time soon!'

The young male concluded flirtatiously in order to show how pleased he would be by her presence. 'My beautiful and tiny huntress, I will welcome you with open arms and more.'

Emma sighed with visible contentment on her face then said, teasing him with an equally seductive tone. 'I miss the tender but also naughty side of your personality. I'm sure we are going to have great times together.'

Alrik'taden didn't add anything else and simply raised his hand as a proof of how much he'd like that to happen then went away. The leader addressed his second for another brief moment then cut the contact. Ter'kan left the control room right after, followed by his mate.

 

*Eighteenth month. Seventh day of the second week.

During the late afternoon hours...

A freshly killed herbivore of medium size was hanging on the post topped with an unlit torch. Ter'kan and Emma have just entered the weapons room and began to remove their equipment while they kept exchanging their thoughts about the hunting party that took place not so long ago. That day Emma had managed a few powerful and accurate strikes. That new achievement made her not only very proud but also gave her some sensations didn't expect to experience. For some reasons her successful kill boosted her libido. And that's exactly what was happening to her at that very moment. To see Ter'kan removing his equipment and so exposing his tall and muscular body, it soon welled strong sexual desire for him that she needed to satisfy. So she stripped naked once she had finished displaying her weaponry and hunting gear. 

Ter'kan asked, flaring his mandibles, obviously surprised as he has just removed the last plate of his armor. 'What are you doing?'

Emma approached him, swaying her hips. She looked up and met his yellow and fiery eyes. She whispered as she brushed her right hand against his abs. 'What do you think I'm doing?'

Ter'kan stroked her cheek slowly then put the armor plate on the table and striped naked too. Emma was so aroused that she really enjoyed providing her love leader with brutal and sensual caresses, almost assaulting him. This inflamed passions and made him aroused as much. Ter'kan made love to Emma on the floor in the weapons room. They had a rest, lying next to each other once the torrid session came to an end. They then got dressed and finished displaying the rest of the equipment. 

Emma said by touching her combistick proudly as soon as they completed the task. 'I'm going for a swim'

The leader said just as he was adjusting his belt. 'Alright! You do that before we start working on our today's kill.'

Emma responded with a nod then left the room. She headed to the exit of the ship, wearing her bikini only. A warm and light wind swept across her face the moment she got down the lowered ramp. She briefly took in the horizon, looking towards the lush hills before stepping into the water. She walked on the stony bottom until she was submerged to the waist then continued going farther, swimming. She swam until she was out of depth then stopped. She paddled with her arms and legs on the spot for a while then relaxed, floating on her back. She remained like this for a short while, looking at the sky above and listening to distant bird screeches. And then she continued swimming towards the edge until she got out of the water. She sat on the hexagonal rock in order to dry herself in the sun. The vegetation was rustling and bending due to light gusts of wind that were blowing from time to time. All of a sudden a loud clunk accompanied the wind. So she stood up and turned around abruptly. That's when she saw a mammal of medium size near the post on which was hooked the carcass of the animal she and her love leader had hunted earlier that day. It looked like the feline she had hunted for its fur except it was darker and bigger. Emma stepped back slowly without letting her guard down as panic took hold of her. She watched how the animal was sniffing the carcass as she approached the lowered ramp instinctively in order to take shelter inside the ship. 

Luckily Ter'kan appeared at the top of the ramp at that very moment, holding a dagger as big as a sword. Emma spoke in a low voice as he was going down the ramp. 'My Ter'kan, it's such a scary situation. This beast came literally from nowhere.'

He said as he stood in front of her, shielding her instinctively from any threat. 'This animal has an excellent sense of smell and can locate its preys from miles around. The smell of the carcass must have brought it to the camp.'

'I hope it will go away.'

Emma hardly had time to complete her sentence that a sudden and frightening change took place. So she added, expressing out loud the obvious situation that Ter'kan was seeing too. 'Bad luck! It's coming towards us.'

He ordered her with a hand gesture 'Get inside the ship!'

Emma went up the ramp quickly. She stopped in the middle of the doorway and watched how the animal approached the leader. And then suddenly it happened. The feline tried striking him with a blow of its paw. Ter'kan quickly stepped back and raised his dagger, ready to fend off any new blow. A second and more ferocious attack followed immediately afterwards so he delivered a fast strike of his dagger, slashing the paw of the feline. The beast retreated, growling with pain. It growled a few more times before it ran away. Ter'kan and Emma were following the feline with their eyes. 

The huntress got down the ramp and added once the feline had disappeared into the jungle. 'Talk about an unexpected and frightening encounter.'

She added while she looked at the carcass. 'We'd better work on the fruit of our hunt before its smell attracts more animals.'

The leader agreed as he walked towards the post on which the carcass was hanging. 'Let's do that!'

So Ter'kan and Emma kept themselves busy until the sun set. They prolonged their enriching and wonderful time together during evening hours by cooking. They then enjoyed their meal while evoking a few past and important events or those they anticipated. Later that night they retired to their sleeping quarters and made love again. They possessed before they fell asleep in each other's arms naked and sated with love.

 

*Eighteenth month. First day of the third week.

It was during the late hours of the afternoon. Ter'kan and Emma have just finished preparing themselves. They left the weapons room and headed to the exit of the ship reassured. The leader trilled before saying as they were standing at the top of the lowered ramp and taking in the surroundings. 'What a busy and amazing night is going to be!'

Emma approved as she took his hand in hers. 'Yes! I approve so much the idea of going on a hunting party when it gets dark.'

They went down the ramp. Ter'kan typed on his wrist gauntlet. The sliding doors and the ramp closed before the ship cloaked. They set off  
for the area of jungle they've visited the least since their arrival on Alpheus-Rey 421 while they were exchanging words about the color of the sky that heralded a warm night without rain. Emma loved that place especially since various kind of plants and trees were among her favorites. So she kept expressing her enthusiasm, swearing that it felt as if she was traveling through time due the great similarities that some parts had with a Carboniferous forest from Earth. 

Emma enjoyed collecting beautiful plants and made a bunch. She hung it at her waist near the small dagger. But soon she had to get rid of one of the flowers because its heady scent was making her nauseous. Meanwhile the fauna and flora had always something new to offer as they continued going all over the area. The sun light had already started to diminish thus gradually transforming the jungle into a dark and mysterious place to be.

And then as she had more and more difficulties to guide herself, Ter'kan addressed her. 'From now on you'd better start using your hunting gear.'

So she typed on her wrist gauntlet and switched her bio-mask to night vision mode.

Ter'kan carried on with his explanation. 'First time you went on a hunting party it was during day time and your prey was in full view so the bio-mask was by no means useful. I have already taught you how to use your mask by operating it from your wrist computer. Now the situation requires a different approach that's why the time has come to put your knowledge into practice. You can start combining different vision modes and set their intensities according to your needs while taking also into consideration the surroundings.'

Emma confirmed while typng on her wrist gauntlet. 'Yes, I remember! That's why I'm going to switch on my infrared and add zooming option. This will allow me to adapt easily in this dark and lush environment and track my prey with efficient accuracy.

The leader said as he watched her typing. 'That's the most appropriate choice for the time being.'

She added by touching with her index another button of her wrist computer. 'However looking through the eye-shaped holes when my natural vision is needed and the virtual screen of the mask alternately isn't a skill easily acquired.. I still need practice especially when I must use several vision modes.'

'In that case you should save the latest operations you set your mask with before you switch off the virtual screen thus allowing you to use your natural vision. But of course it will depend on how far your hunting party has progressed. It wouldn't be right to do it once you started stalking your prey.'

Emma paused briefly then added. 'Well...according to what you just have told me I think I should forget about my inconvenience and start practicing from now on.'

Ter'kan greed with a nod. The couple continued clearing themselves a path through the jungle, silent. Emma spoke again after a while as they were passing by a tall and lush species of palm trees. 'Could you tell me more about the animal we are after?'

Ter'kan purred softly then answered. 'It's a wolf like animal and bigger than the feline you have hunted for its fur not so long ago. But that's not all. Its head is very special. It has two mouths.'

Emma asked loudly with bewilderment in the tone of her voice. 'How is this even possible?'

'It has a mouth inside another one. It looks as if it has only one mouth as long as it keeps the bigger jaws closed. This is until it opens its mouth and then you can see the smaller and inner mouth.'

Emma asked with obvious fright in the tone of er voice. 'It must be such an ugly and weird sight. Why did you choose it as the prey for our first hunting party together?'

'I chose it not only for its strange appearance but also for its unsettling cry.'

This time she chuckled, adding. 'It's getting better and better.'

Suddenly a high-pitched and creepy cry resounded far in the distance. It was like the loud squeal of a pig and the cry of a wolf combined. Emma asked with obvious uneasiness in the tone of her voice. 'What was that?'

'That was the animal we are going to hunt.'

She simply uttered with that same uneasy tone. 'Ah.'

Meanwhile they kept clearing themselves a path through the vegetation, silent. And then that same creepy cry resounded again twice except it was closer than the previous one.

So they scanned the surroundings briefly by using their thermal visions as they kept going cautiously, guided by the cries. Soon the stench of the rotten flesh started filing the air as the cries were getting closer. And then they stopped and listened for a short while before they engaged into a wide path aligned with tall palm trees and giant ferns which led to a clearing. They crouched down hidden by the dense foliage of some big, round bushes and observed the scene that was taking place. And there it was the strangest animal on Alpheus-Rey 421 feeding on the half-eaten carcass of a big horned herbivore which obviously proved that the creature was a scavenger. 

And then as Ter'kan and Emma kept watching how it was feeding, suddenly they had to witness that unsettling sight. It stopped eating then opened its jaws wide and extended the inner and smaller mouth out of the bigger one. It began to eat again by tearing small shreds of flesh from the bones. 

Emma spoke in a low tone. 'Frankly it is one of the most disturbing thing I've ever seen in the animal kingdom.'

She paused for a brief moment then added, still in a low voice. 'I think it uses its smaller and inner mouth for eating parts of that herbivore that it wouldn't be able to if it had to use its bigger one.

Ter'kan emitted a low and soft clicking sound before giving his opinion. 'Your statement is absolutely correct. I have come to the same conclusion after having seen this animal feeding many times before.'

Emma put her right hand on his right forearm and continued still in a low voice. 'We are making a great team. Alpheus-Rey is a perfect place where we can enjoy doing matters we have been waiting for since a long time.'

He didn't say anything. He took her right hand in his and squeezed it gently because that was his silent way in order to tell her how much he approved her words. They continued observing the animal for another moment. They did it until it had finished eating. Now it was resting, digesting its macabre meal. And then Ter'kan made Emma understand with hands gestures that the time has come to start the attack. Emma nodded. So they grabbed their weapons that were hanging in their backs and extended them. They then changed their position, walking, bent double so they would appear in front of the animal once they will get out of the bushes. They kept observing the animal briefly before they came out of their hiding place. The animal soon reacted by emitting its loud and creepy cry. Ter'kan and Emma position themselves in that typical stance with feet apart and legs slightly bent, ready for the attack. Suddenly the animal tried striking Emma with a blow of its paw so she moved away quickly by taking a few steps back. 

The leader addressed her right after without letting his guard down. 'Step aside and be ready to battle each time it will go for you.'

'Yes!'

Emma had hardly time to respond that a high-pitched, creepy cry resembling to the one she'd already heard came from behind. She turned abruptly and saw the same kind of wolf-like creature but smaller. 

She shouted as she raised her weapon ready to strike, without letting her guard down. 'Damn it! Here comes another one.'

Ter'kan turned his head quickly in order to take a look. He said as he continued watching the adult. 'A juvenile! You can handle that. They are slower and less aggressive!.'

She exclaimed with fright in the tone of her voice. 'No way! I think it's...'

She didn't have time to finish her sentence that the juvenile tried striking her with a blow of its paw. She didn't have any other choice but fight it. So she moved aside quickly so now she was standing back-to back with Ter'kan. They both had that defensive stance while they were raising their weapons. And then the bigger one tried striking the leader with a blow of its paws twice. So he had to move away from his mate. Meanwhile the juvenile managed to strike Emma with a blow of its paw, scratching her leg severely. She let out a cry of pain as she attempted to attack it with her combistick but had been unable to do so. The animal jumped back, emitting its creepy cry.

Exactly at the same time Ter'kan had already started battling the adult and for this he had to move away from the clearing and pursued its prey into the jungle. He could have killed it easily but he enjoyed tormenting and injuring the animal many times thus making it angrier and much more aggressive which added a thrilling satisfaction to the hunt. Ter'kan played with his prey until he decided to put it out its misery. He stabbed the animal in the throat as it got close and tried striking him with a blow of its paw again. The wolf-like creature collapsed on its side with its mouth opened from which a trickle of very dark, red blood was flowing. Ter'kan was looking at it and his wounds alternately. Parts of his body were covered by trickles of blood due to cuts on his arms and even a bite on his left leg. He looked at his lifeless prey for another short while then grabbed its hind legs and went back to the clearing by dragging it behind him.

Meanwhile Emma was still battling, defending herself from her prey. So he stood there and watched her from a distance. By now Emma started becoming obviously weaker due to her injuries. However she was still maintaining her good technique and made the most of her skills. Ter'kan kept watching her for another short moment before he decided to bring a slight diversion into the action. So he roared which caught the animal's attention instantly thus allowing Emma to move around faster and deliver the fatal blow. She pushed the whole blade of her combistick into her prey. 

She said, sweaty and catching her breath as she was fixing her eyes on the dead animal. 'What a stubborn beast! Really nasty one too.'

She added as she removed her weapon from the carcass. 'I must admit that your help came not only at the right time but also as a surprise.'

Ter'kan dropped the fruit of his hunt on the floor then spoke, walking towards her. 'I did this in order to prevent you of having worse injuries and bleed more.'

She continued after having examined briefly the deep scratches on her hands. 'It stings! I really need to treat these.'

Ter'kan nodded. So they removed their masks then proceeded with the treatment of their wounds. This didn't go without some harsh moments for Emma because that was the first time for her to use the medicines meant for a fast healing of the wounds. Despite the fact those have been prepared especially for her needs thus reducing the pain when used, it still hurt her nevertheless.

Ter'kan and Emma set off, heading to the area of the jungle where they intended to spend the rest of the night once they finished treating their wounds and preparing their trophies. A while later they reached a wide path in the middle of which a clean stream of water was flowing, aligned with egg-shaped and white rocks of medium size. They started climbing one of these big and old trees with very wide and gnarly trunk that was adding mystery but also enchantment to the place. Emma soon made satisfying remarks as they were climbing higher and higher due to the multiple thick and long branches so that someone like her could lie down comfortably without any fear of a fall. 

They chose to stop on the part of the tree with branches placed in a way that allowed them to have good overall view of the lush hills far in the distance. First they removed their equipment and put it away on a branch along with their trophies before they settled on another one situated above. Ter'kan sat, leaning his back against the trunk with his legs stretched and opened wide. Emma sat between his legs, leaning her head against his chest. They cuddled like this while listening to the sounds of the jungle so enjoying various life forms that were active only during night time. A bird, a flying insect or even a small mammal greeted the lovers with their brief appearances from time to time.

They were always looking up when a bird was landing on a branch above them and sang shortly before it flew away. Emma had also a soft laugh each time fireflies were flying a bit too close. They looked like little stars moving among the vegetation. Sometimes a mammal as small as a squirrel was showing itself, screeching in a cute way before it jumped from one branch to another and disappeared again. 

Ter'kan and Emma remained silent and continued taking in the surroundings far in the distance until another bird or insect was greeting them again. This gave them occasions for expressing feelings of well-being and serenity those encounters were triggering. And to add more enjoyment to the situation, a breeze loaded with a light and flowery scent was blowing at close intervals so rustling the leaves pleasantly and refreshing the air as well. Emma sighed with comfort, closing her eyes. Certainly, that moment must have brought back memories. It was without doubt those distant and romantic memories that took place on Earth when her relationship with Ter'kan was new. At that time they were residing on board the space ship, hidden in the vast Amazonian forest. A period during which their mutual passion grew bigger.

Emma took Ter'kan's big and clawed hand in hers. The leader purred softly as he began to caress her right arm with his other. She sighed with comfort again then leaned her head against his chest. They enjoyed this tender approach for a long moment, silent. And then Ter'kan addressed her again. That's when he realized Emma had fallen asleep. So he moved cautiously and made space so allowing her to be lying on her back. He then climbed on the branch above and sat next to their trophies and equipment. He made himself comfortable by stretching out his legs in a recumbent position. He stayed like this for quite a while, staring at the vegetation above him before he also succumbed to sleep.

Meanwhile the sounds of the jungle had already begun to change. The nocturnal wild life was becoming more and more inactive until it ceased completely due to the approach of dawn. 

Later on...

Ter'kan woke up at first light. First he checked to see if Emma was still sleeping before he moved away, stepping from one branch to another, in order to take a closer look at the nearby trees. A long moment went by. Now he was quite far so he stopped and crouched down, perched on a thick branch. He continued taking in the surroundings down below. There was a rustling above him as a bird flew away. That's when he heard Emma, calling his name so he went back to her. 

She greeted him with a smile as soon as she saw him coming towards her. 'Good morning, my Ter'kan.'

He said jumping down on the branch next to her. 'Good morning, lovely. How are you today?'

She took his left hand in hers. 'I'm fine!'

 

He stroked her cheek with his right hand, asking. 'Would you like to spend more time in this place?'

She kissed his hand then answered with a smile. 'I don't feel like anymore. I'd prefer that we go back to our camp.'

Moments later they were all equipped again. Emma hung her trophy at her waist then clung to Ter'kan for the climbing down. It took the leader only a matter of seconds until he set foot on the ground. He and his mate soon set off while they kept expressing their thoughts about the surroundings. Meanwhile the sky was clouding over and the hot air was becoming increasingly humid.

It started drizzling just as Ter'kan and Emma were reaching their camp.


	5. More thrill and fun.

*Eighteenth month. Third day of the third week. During late afternoon hours.

 

The weather was hot with an overcast sky. Giant stripes of dark grey clouds were floating at the horizon which heralded the upcoming rainfall. The camp situated near the crystal clear lake was deserted. Tools and utensils were neatly arranged here and there. The white and rectangular pieces of fabric hanging on two of the posts were immovable due to the absence of wind.

A bird circled the camp twice before it landed on the top of the post on which a long and thin rope was hanging. The bird kept observing the surroundings with jerky movements of its head when suddenly a shot echoed not far from there. The bird flew away as Ter'kan and Emma came out of the jungle right after. In addition to the single trophy that each one had hung in the back, Ter'kan was also carrying the freshly killed carcass of an adult wolf-like creature on his right shoulder whereas his mate was holding a bird in each hand. One of these bird was the same as the one she had already hunted for its plumage. 

Emma expressed her enthusiasm about the demonstration that her love leader has just given her. 'The plasma canon is really an amazing weapon. It's small, easy to carry around and yet it is so powerful and destructive at the same time.'

They have just arrived at their camp. Emma added as she was hanging the dead birds on post with the rope and Ter'kan dropped his kill nearby. 'I like the sound generated when a plasma canon is fired.'

She paused briefly then continued. 'However that sound brings back scary and sad memories as well! It reminds me the day my late friend Sebastian was killed.

Ter'kan put his hand on her arm, saying. 'I have already though about that.'

She sighed with a pensive expression on her face before asking out of the blue. 'What if you are going to fire yours again?'

So Ter'kan gave her another demonstration of his plasma canon by firing it towards the direction of the jungle where they came from.  
Emma eyed him amorously a few seconds before she got really close to him. She looked up and said, staring at the eye-shaped holes of his bio-mask at the same time, knowing that she was looking into his eyes. 'You always look so attractive when you are equipped.'

She added while she started brushing her hands against the part of his muscular chest that wasn't covered by the armor plates. 'Would you believe that I just got a naughty and special idea?'

He stroked her cheek once, saying. 'You know, I always enjoy when you use your imagination and add spice into our relationship.'

Emma smiled then whispered, still brushing her hands against his chest. 'You are going to give it to me while being all equipped. Right here! Right now!'

Ter'kan's reaction was immediate. He pulled Emma even closer thus pressing her body against his gently. He caressed her bottom, purring contentedly. So she put her hand on his metallic codpiece. She whispered, using cruder words. ' Yes, that's it! You are going to express your satisfaction like this while you will fill me with your cock.'

She moistened her lips before requesting still in a low voice. 'Show me more of the other you!'

Ter'kan took her face between his big and clawed hands. He approached his masked face close to hers for a short moment, silent, before he started to undress her. He removed all the things she had on her one by one quickly with a bit of roughness. He grabbed her hand once she was completely naked and walked towards one of these hexagonal rocks at a fast pace so forcing her to scamper along.

Now they were standing near the rock. From then on an audacious and sensual foreplay followed. Ter'kan was having total control over Emma and she loved it. Suddenly he made a slight movement with his right hand and extended his wrist blades. He then grabbed her throat and approached the blades next to her face. 

First he growled menacingly before saying. 'You are going to be a good girl.'

Emma did on purpose to remain silent. He growled again then added, leaning over thus approaching his masked face even closer to hers. 'Obey me or...else!'

This time she whispered while nodding slightly. ' Yes.'

Ter'kan growled once more then retracted the blades into his wrist device. He stepped behind her and took her in his embrace. He started rubbing the lower part of his body against her while he kept purring in a low and seductive tone. Emma soon closed her eyes because she was experiencing new sensations. She was moaning softly because she could feel the bulge of his metallic codpiece, pressing on her back while he kept brushing the claws of his hands against her waist and lower abdomen gently. It lasted for a moment. And then he surprised her with another daring and sensual approach.

The leader bent her on the rock and positioned himself close to her. Emma kept moaning as he began to wander the claws of his right hand all over the softness of her back. He did it so adding more heat into the action. He then moved up his left hand and grabbed her long and braided ponytail. He pulled it a bit harshly, asking. 'What do you want?'

Emma answered, whining with discomfort. 'You.'

He addressed her again as he kept pulling her hair with more harshness. 'What do you want? Say it louder!'

She simply said, still whining with discomfort. 'YOU!...YOU!'

He purred with growing satisfaction as he kept brushing the claws of his right hand against her spine, starting from the neck all the way down to the tail bone. He then leaned over, pressing the bulge of his codpiece against her bottom even more while shifting to his forearms in order to keep his weight off her. He asked, his mask touching the back of her head. 'What were your thoughts when you lay your eyes on me in the Amazonian forest for that very first time?'

Emma answered after a deep sigh. 'I found you physically very attractive even though you were not human.'

'Why?'

'Because I was impressed how well built your tall and muscular body was.'

Ter'kan kept asking her questions so adding more thrilling seduction into the situation. 'What part of my body did you watch first once I was standing next to you?'

Emma moistened her lips again before revealing her thoughts. 'Your big and clawed hands. I found them so sexy and beast like at the same time even though it scared me somehow.'

Ter'kan purred again with that same growing satisfaction then got up. This time he didn't hesitate to brush the claws of both his hands against her back, starting from her neck all the way down to her bottom. Emma moaned softly in a low tone then whispered with her eyes shut. ' Ohhh! What an awesome sensation!'

And then suddenly he grabbed the nape of her neck with the left hand, so pinning her down while he kept brushing the claws of the other one against her back. Emma let out another low and soft moan. He asked; 'How about feeling my hand against another part of your body?'

He didn't wait for her answer and surprised her with a hotter caress right away. So he rubbed two fingers of his right hand over her clit while he kept holding the nape of her neck with the left one. She huffed and moaned louder. He gave her pleasure like this for a short moment before he provided her with another hot caress. So he started to finger her slick and hot entrance.

She whispered as she moaned at the same time. 'Oh, yes! It feels so good. Keep sliding your finger! Just like that!.'

Meanwhile Ter'kan released the nape of her neck then unbuckled his belt. He removed his metallic codpiece as he continued sliding his finger in and out of her slowly. And the more he was giving her pleasure like this, the more his cock was hardening too. He did it until he was very hard. At this point he became really aroused so he grabbed her bottom with both his hands and pushed his cock inside her as he let out an heavy and throaty breath. He began to thrust at a regular pace. 

From then on Emma was moaning louder as she kept turning her head from time to time because she had that irresistible need to see him all equipped while she felt his cock sliding in and out of her. It lasted for a long moment. It lasted until the leader decided to change the course of the action again so adding increasing excitement into the session. 

He spanked her twice, growling deeply at the same time. He then said as he kept pounding her faster. 'What a great team we make! This is one of the best place to be after a hunt.'

She turned her head again and made an appealing remark while looking at the eye-shaped holes of his mask. 'I always thought that you look much hotter when you are all equipped.'

He thrust a few times, huffing heavily then asked on purpose with arousal in his voice, knowing it would make her hornier. 'Do you need more?'

She said in a loud voice, panting. 'Yes! Yes! Don't stop!'

He didn't add anything and kept sliding his cock inside and out of her fast so making her moan louder and louder. Meanwhile it just started to drizzle. By now Emma was really loud and vocal which proved that she was getting close. 

And then she added as the leader kept sliding his cock inside and out of her relentlessly. 'Fuck me, handsome Yautja leader! Fuck me harder!'

No sooner had she pronounced those words that all of a sudden she needed to let out uncontrollable and loud moans due the intense orgasm she was experiencing at that very moment. She did so for a while ,trembling as she leaned her forehead against the smooth surface of the rock with her eyes shut.

Ter'kan stopped his thrusts and brushed the claws of his hands against her back while emitting low trills. He caressed her a few more times then grabbed her bottom with both his hands and began his fast thrusts again. He gave it to her until he came. Emma turned her head at that very moment in order to enjoy the sight of his ecstasy. She saw him throwing his head back, growling and huffing heavily as he sprayed her bottom with loads of hot and thick cum. He rubbed the ridged head of his cock against her wet entrance a few times then leaned over her again, shifting to his forearms in order to keep his weight off her. They remained in this position for a moment, their bodies dripping with water and catching their breaths.

 

*Eighteenth month. Morning of the fourth day of the third week.

Ter'kan and Emma were working together in the trophies room. They were displaying each skull on the wall by hanging them on special hooks while they kept expressing their thoughts at that very moment. 

Emma said with delight in the tone of her voice as she was wiping the three-horned rhino skull with a small piece of white linen. 'From now on the sight of this trophy will always bring back those awesome and unforgettable memories of my very first hunt! I already started considering it as an important and sentimental value not only because this is the result of my very first hunt but also because you were the one who had chosen that animal as my first prey.'

 

Ter'kan trilled with satisfaction then he explained. 'I chose something imposing but relatively easy to kill because I wanted you to put your skills to practice thus giving you a sense of meaningful achievement without exposing you to a situation that would be too life-threatening for you.'

Emma smiled then said as she kept wiping the skull. 'You have always made the right choice in order to suit my needs! And the way my first hunt took place then the success as a result of it proved that very well.'

Ter'kan wiped the trophy of his hunt that Emma had the privilege to witness once more then added as he was hooking it to the wall. 'I have observed you many times and this gave me occasions of learning about you a lot. It helped me to evaluate your skills in many fields which allowed me to always select the best and most appropriate for you.'

Emma also hooked her trophy to the wall then approached him. She whispered as she took his hand in hers. 'You are my love leader. You are my master and I can't do without you.'

He purred softly again then said while gently squeezing her hand. 'Your presence had brought extraordinary and new sensations into my life. I love teaching you. It's always great that you share with me what matters the most in my life.'

He then took her face between his hands and added, looking into her eyes. 'I love you.'

She kissed the palm of his right hand. 'I love you too. '

They embraced, taken by a surge of affection. Emma wrapped her arms around the leader's waist and buried her face in his chest with her eyes shut. He began to caress the back of her head slowly. They enjoyed this tender and sensual approach for an instant before they carried on with their work. They stayed in the trophies room for a long time and kept exchanging thoughts about their hunts. Emma didn't hesitate to bring up memories of the day when she had hunted that three-horned rhino in the vast plains. Her love leader took a keen interest in her speech and praised her with satisfactory words which revived even more memories and led her to feel the same again as the day of the hunt. That was a great moment for both. Not only that, the huntress brought more excitement into the conversation once she started to evoke those scenes from the day when her love leader decided to hunt that enormous feline in the jungle. So more words of praise and love were exchanged thus adding more passion and respect to the feelings they had towards each other.

All of a sudden a downpour began to drum on the bay window of the pilot posts as the lovers returned to the control room once they had completed the display. Ter'kan typed twice on the round console situated in the middle of the room and the video of their latest hunt together started to play. Soon a beep sound came from another console nearby, indicating that someone has just sent them a message. It came from Seki'sen, the second in command who was explaining about different needs concerning their comrades. So Ter'kan decided to have a brief radio contact with him and inform him about the choices that would fit for each case before he went back to his beautiful mate and continued watching the video with her. The rain stopped just as they were focusing on the last scene of video that showed their very first hunt together.

Emma exclaimed right away as she looked towards the bay window. 'At last, it stopped! This will allow us to continue working outside.'

Ter'kan nodded then said. 'Today I intend to add some extra fun into our tasks. We are going to make jewelry.'

Emma had a soft laugh. 'Excellent idea! I've been waiting for that since quite a time. We have already collected so many items.'

Ter'kan nodded again. He took Emma's hand in his and left the control room after on last glance at the pilot posts.

They returned to te exit of the ship and stood at the top of the lowered ramp as they briefly took in the surroundings before looking up at the sky. The sunlight was streaming in through the last shred of grey clouds. They looked at the sky a few more seconds then got down the ramp, holding hands.

The weather was becoming sunnier as they began to cook. Emma grabbed a small wooden basket filled with various kind of vegetables washed by the rain and began to chop them one by one. Meanwhile Ter'kan went back to the ship. He came out again shortly after, holding a white and rectangular ceramic plate containing small chunks of meat preserved in aromatic plant oil and spices in one hand and metallic skewers in the other. So he sat in front of her and started to make brochette by sticking the chunks of meat with the vegetables cubes alternately into skewers. And then he took dried pieces of wood from a lidded, metallic box once he was done with the preparation and lit the campfire. He waited until the wood turned into a bed of hot ashes then placed a stainless steel grill on which he carefully arranged all the brochettes. He began to grill them. Emma enjoyed watching him with a slight smile on her rosy lips.

They enjoyed eating their meal, sitting in the shade of the biggest hexagonal rock situated nearby the lake.

And then by late morning Ter'kan and Emma decided to keep themselves busy with a hobby they never had had occasions of doing together once they were done with their delicious meal. So they gathered all the necessary items and tools then spent a great amount of time, making necklaces with feathers, small bones and tiny colored pebbles.

Later on as Emma started making her third necklace, she realized that her work required the usage of a tool which would ease the task but didn't have on hand. Ter'kan nodded then went to fetch it inside the ship.

Emma looked briefly at the part of the necklace she had already completed then grabbed her bottle of water and was about to sip from it.

Suddenly a distant roar followed by the sound of a plasma canon being fired came from the jungle. She put down the bottle and got up. She took in the surroundings before she fixed her eyes on the part of the jungle where the sounds came from. A moment went by. And then as she kept looking towards that same direction, shielding her eyes from the sun with her left hand, she saw four Yautja males of various heights and skin colors coming out of the jungle.

Emma got near to the lowered ramp and called her love leader out loud as she kept watching the four males approaching. Ter'kan appeared at the top of the ramp right away, holding a very small hammer. She pointed at the four hunters by simply saying. 'Look!'

Ter'kan got down the ramp. There were the usual greetings as soon as the fours hunters had reached the ship. A conversation followed.

Meanwhile Emma was watching the males, silent and motionless. Ter'kan soon addressed her as he began to translate the words he has just exchanged with the group. He said by pointing his whole hand at the tallest male. 'Emma! This is Saman'gu. He's the leader of his clan. They landed on Alpheus-Rey last night.'

Emma said with a smile as she kept scrutinizing each male of the group alternately. 'It's pleasant and interesting to see more hunters on this planet at last.'

Emma glanced at her love leader then asked a few questions, still smiling. 'How many are they altogether?'

'Eleven, including Saman'gu!'

'Did you tell them who am I and what I am doing here?'

'I did! They think that your presence makes this encounter special and unique.'

This time she had a soft laugh before concluding as she looked at Saman'gu. 'Tell them that I'm equally pleased to see them!'

So Ter'kan translated Emma's last sentence then continued exchanging words with the group. Emma kept watching them with great interest because most of the time they were using the non-spoken Yautja language. In addition to the regular body or sign language, the males were also using growls, clicking and purring sounds that she had heard countless times before. It lasted long enough which gave Emma the opportunity to hear her lover leader's other ways of communication. Despite the fact that she'd been with him for nearly two years now, she was still try to wrap her mind around the fact that all those sounds had a distinct meaning for him and his own kind.

Their conversation ended some moments later. So Saman'gu and his comrades went back to the jungle.

Ter'kan and Emma carried on with the making of their necklaces. The encounter they just had brought a new and unavoidable conversation. They liked giving opinions about the ways that encounter took place, in addition to the feelings that triggered.

 

*Eighteenth month. Fifth day of the third week.

The following day during late afternoon hours.

Ter'kan and Emma have already started to pack. They were bringing their belongings back to the ship, working in separate ways thus emptying the camp gradually. They were exchanging words and making comments on the work progress each time they were passing each other in the corridors of the ship or outside. It lasted until the twilight's first gleaming. They also removed the posts and cleaned the place where their camp stood once. They made it look as if no one ever had been there.

And then they felt the need to unwind outside once they had finished. They sat on one of hexagonal rocks and took in the landscape and its horizon until they finally decided to get back to their ship. A bird of prey flew over just they were going up the ramp, holding hands.

Ter'kan and Emma took a seat at the pilot posts. The leader made sure that his mate was sitting comfortably before he started operating the console. An holographic screen soon was formed above that console. Emma was watching how he kept operating both the console and the holographic screen. And then the powerful but somehow soothing rumble of the engine resounded in the control room followed by slight vertical tremors due to elevation which lasted for very brief moment. The ship took off and disappeared in the scarlet, evening sky.


End file.
